Mirror Mirror
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Well it's been a while since I've posted, hasn't it? Anyways, here's a story where the rev! twins are switched with the regular for their whole lives. That means creepy sociopathic Dipper grew up with normal regular Mabel, and fiery nutball Mabel is with normal dipper. EDIT: Apologies, the horizontal lines didn't appear initially. Everything should be fixed now.


The room is dark, dank, and cold. Water drips from the ceiling from rusted old pipes. And in the room, two men wait for the hour of judgment. A slightly balding older male in his fifties is in a rickety chair with springs sticking up uncomfortably. Across from him sits Dipper Pines in an old creaky rocking chair. Dipper glances at the other man, the therapist hired to help Dipper with his dark urges. Dipper's eyes flash with an unnatural, sickly teal. His face is stern, soulless, and blank.

"Well, I guess we should begin… it all started about three years ago. My feelings for my sister became… different. It's strange. I never felt an attraction before. That girl Wendy from Gravity Falls thought I had something. I laughed when she told me that. And then there was Pacifica. Strange, pathetic girl. Letting other people tell her how to think. Her parents, my sister, all of them… but now Mabel, well, she's a different story…"

Dipper shifts in his seat, hunching over and resting his head on clasped hands. He meets his therapist's gaze.

"I don't really know why. We have nothing in common. She's obsessed with her boys and music and bizarre fashion sense while I stick to discovery and mystery while perfecting myself… but her eyes. And those lips, and those wonderful ears, and the small mole she has on her shoulder, her flesh, her skin… her smile. Even when her smiles are obviously forced, they're wonderful."

Dipper sighs while looking at a mirror while thinking about his sister.

Mabel is in her own special place. Another Mabel, a universe over, dealing with her own thoughts. She growls angrily, throwing fist after fist into a punching bag, pounding away at it.

"It's so… fucking… IRRITATING!"

She rips and tears at the bag in the dark and eerie place.

"I mean, why me?! I've never cared about anyone! I told them, but that was only because they would buy things for me! But him?! Him?! It doesn't make any sense!"

She grunts like a mad bull, punching the bag off the chains holding it up. She kicks it several more times for good measure.

"I'm so fucking sick of it! No matter how many times I yell at him, or laugh at him … it doesn't fucking work!"

Mabel growls, jumping down and wailing on the punching bag. Within the mirror, Dipper is still talking with his therapist.

"It's all just weird, you know? I never cared for anyone. Not even our parents. Not even that irritating, boring great uncle. But Mabel… I want her."

He looks back to the therapist.

"So… maybe I'm not a psychopath. Maybe I just literally care for no one but her. Maybe that's why we're meeting like this. Because you said I was dangerous. That I shouldn't be let near my sister. I listened in on your conversations with the principal. You would have separated us, shipping me off to some juvenile delinquency school… you were smarter than I thought. I was sure you wouldn't be able to see through me… but our time together was very liberating. It taught me how to better blend in. But unfortunately for you, I still don't like it when people try and tell me what to do. And I _especially_ don't like it when someone tries to separate my sister and I. It's nothing personal, mind you. I just need you out of my way."

Dipper steps away from the chair and approaches his therapist, Dr. Goodman, who was hired by the school to work with Dipper after he was caught stealing a dissection kit from the school labs. The therapist screams, but his voice is muffled by duct tape over his mouth. Dipper retracts a small switchblade and presses it to the neck of Dr. Goodman, delicately cutting the throat of the man. Dipper slices into the carotid artery, allowing the man to bleed out in minutes. He kills with no soul, no pleasure, no passion. He is empty and mechanical, taking the blade and wiping it down with a napkin. He uses the powers of his amulet to start a fire in the basement. He walks out of the old building, past a dead mouse, and goes back to his car. Dipper steps in, adjusting his mirrors and placing both hands on the steering wheel. Dipper drives away as the abandoned house begins to burn.

Mabel is in the basement, releasing the last of her anger on the punching bag. She unzips it, retrieving the therapist hired after she began fighting with other students, usually those who seemed to have an interest in her brother. Dr. Goodman's bloody and mangled body is thrown against the wall. She grabs his neck and snaps it. She ignites the building and walks out, sliding into her car and driving away.

* * *

Mabel watches Dipper as he walks down the hall to his locker. She is filled with heat. Heat for her brother's body. Desire for his flesh. Every day she stays just a little closer to him. He's finally caught on to her glare. He sees her cold, dead eyes stare back at him and turns away, almost running down the hall to escape from her. Mabel keeps up with him. Part of her wants to beat him to a pulp, believing he somehow triggered her obsession. The other simply wants to fuck him.

"Mine…" she whispers, seeing Dipper meet with his group of friends. Chad, a sarcastic nerd that shares Dipper's fondness for the original Star Galactors, a silly television show they would watch as children. George, a slightly insecure teen with a soft whisper when he's nervous. But now Dipper has a new friend. Gary, a kid with the same conspiratorial mind as Dipper.

"So Gary, what goofy thing you looking at now?" Chad asks.

"Just… looking up the Gravity Falls incident."

Dipper rolls his eyes, believing Mabel to have vanished into the crowd. She's still behind them, watching, glaring at her brother with a confused heart. She steps closer. Then she takes another step. She's right behind her brother. With her high heels, she seems to tower over the group. Chad and George are silent. Gary, new to the town, gives a wave. Dipper turns around and, seeing his sister right behind him, jumps slightly.

"Ma-Mabel… what's… what are you doing here?" Dipper mutters.

"Hanging out."

"I… with who?"

"You." she replies in a monotone voice. Her focus turns to Gary, who walks up and smiles at her. He extends a hand.

"Uh, hey… name's Gary."

"I didn't ask."

Gary becomes silent as Dipper turns to meet his sister's gaze.

"Mabel… why?"

"Because we're best buddies." she says, sliding her finger up Dipper's chin. He shivers slightly, earning a grin from his sister.

"Bro, we're hanging out after school. We're seeing that new Duck-tective film."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored and no one else will hang out with me."

From across the hall, another student mumbles "I wonder why." Mabel makes a mental note to beat him senseless later. Gary, still trying to be friendly, says "So, uh, you're Dipper's sister?"

"Yes." Mabel says with a sly voice, turning to glare at Gary with a harsh gaze.

"Do you want to… I don't know, hang out? Saturday?"

Mabel closes her eyes and smiles, amused at the persistence of Dipper's new friend. She approaches Gary and looks down at him with twisted, hateful eyes.

"I don't like you. I will never like you. So stop bugging me. And Dipper, remember. Duck-tective this afternoon."

With her demands made clear, Mabel walks away, carrying herself in a proud and pompous stance, glaring at anyone who dares look at her with a challenging or angry gaze.

"What's wrong with her?" Gary asks.

"You didn't know? She's Mabes." Chad replies.

"Who?"

"The Alpha Bitch." Dipper responds, annoyed by his sister's game.

"I… that's her?!... Holy shit, I could have died."

"No. Just ended up in the hospital."

Mabel stays close in the crowd, listening in on her brother's words. She giggles when he compliments her battle skills before continuing down the hall. For the entire day, Mabel focuses on. On how she wants to hurt him. How she wants to break every bone in his body. How she wants to cuddle and kiss his chest.

"That chest… fuck…"

Mabel daydreams of how their first interaction will go when she's in the car, waiting for Dipper to come over. How he'll leap into her arms once he knows how much she wants him. How they'll flip off the school before driving out of Piedmont, going to god knows where to make a life for themselves.

"He'll probably do some math thing… but me?... maybe I'll just strip. Or do porn. He wouldn't mind if it was lesbian, I don't think."

Mabel giggles as she focuses on her dream boy. At the end of the day, Mabel prepares to make her fantasies come true. She starts the car. She begins to pull up to the front of the school. And what she sees creates a spark in her soul. One that becomes an inferno of hatred. A short haired blonde with slightly perkier breasts than Mabel's is talking with her brother.

"So, Dipper… you want to go out some time?"

"Uh, sure. Sofia, right?"

"Yeah. You want to hang out after school?"

"Sure. How about the local Nasty Burger?"

Mabel is silent, but her dark thoughts are stirring.

" _I'll kill him I'll kill him I'll kill him."_

Dipper sees her waiting for him. He doesn't move from his spot, thinking she was toying with him earlier. Then he begins to walk up to the vehicle. Mabel stares, unblinking, as he opens the door and slides in. They meet eye to eye. Then she smiles.

"Silly Dipper… you didn't think I wanted to hang out, did you?"

"I… why are you doing this?"

"Because… I want to spend some time with you… only you… my favorite brother."

Her voice sends chills down his spine. He looks away from her, hearing her twisted words.

"So… who is she?" Mabel asks.

"I… she knows Chad… from science class."

Mabel blows a raspberry and giggles as she drives off.

"Science… you silly geniuses and your science… I prefer art… so Dipper, we're going to see the Duck-tective movie. You like that stupid shit, right?"

"Uh… yeah… why?"

Mabel giggles as the car comes to a stop at a red light. She turns to meet her brother's eyes, which are filled with fear of his sister. He had often felt afraid of her, almost more frightened of her than the demons and creatures from Gravity Falls.

"Because… I don't really know, Dipstick… I just know I want to start… spending time together."

Dipper goes silent. Then he takes out his cellphone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Uh, Sofia… I have to… tell her I'm busy."

"Don't want her knowing we're together, do you?" Mabel says. Her voice rises slightly in anger.

"I… I just… thought it would be weird… is all."

"That's your problem, bro. You think too much about what other people think. What they think about you… no one else matters but us."

He returns to being silent. He remains noiseless throughout their evening together, barely reacting to the film or any of Mabel's attempts at conversation. At the end of the day, Mabel drives home with her brother. She steps out of the car and walks up to the door, fiddling with her keys and entering the house. Dipper follows her inside, keeping a cautious eye on her, wondering just what she's planning, what she wants from him. The twins' mother walks into the living room and jumps slightly, seeing her daughter.

"I, uh… where were you?"

"We went to see a movie. Come on, Dipper. I want to play a game."

Dipper watches as Mabel walks up the stairs, beckoning him into following her. But the twins' mother pulls her son back. Mabel waits in his room, listening to what her mother has to say.

"Dipper, what is she doing?"

"I… just, I don't know. I think she's lonely and doesn't know how to say it."

"I… I don't think you should be hanging around her too much… especially when she gets in one of her moods… just be careful, alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll be down for dinner."

Dipper hurries up the stairs. Mabel hurries over to his bed and jumps in, waiting with a bored expression for her brother to come in. He walks over and turns the game console on. He pulls up a chair and sits down, handing Mabel her controller. She looks at his neck, free of any marks or hickeys. She wants to suck on his flesh like a vampire. She wants to curve his skin up with her fingernails and teeth. She shivers with anticipation.

"You alright, Sis?"

"Fine… why don't you come on the bed? That chair can't be too comfy."

"It- it's alright." he says with a stutter, slightly afraid of Mabel's unpredictable personality. She smirks at his fear before dragging him by the collar out of the chair. He yelps at the sudden shock as she drags him onto the bed. She brings him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. She sees it in the mirror. His face begins to turn red, feeling her body so close to his. He shift slightly, uncomfortable by the sudden closeness. She smiles and giggles slightly.

"Silly Dip Dop…"

"Why are you doing this?"

Mabel remains silent, pondering the words that will give her access to her brother's love.

"… We don't hang out anymore… not like we used to… and… I kind of… miss you."

Mabel's half confession seems to set her brother at ease, at least for the moment. For the rest of the evening they play together, only pausing to go eat dinner. What surprises the twins' parents is Mabel joining them. She only ever came down to fetch a plate to bring back to her room, due to being annoyed by her parents on good days, and seemingly ready to kill them on her worst. Once the twins' parents have gone to bed, Mabel decides to make her move. While Dipper goes to brush his teeth, Mabel waits on the bed, giddy as a puppy waiting for its treat. She waits for her brother to return to her. But she hears him talking. She looks over to the doorway, curious as to whom he's speaking with. She moves out of his bed and goes into the hallway. She sees him on his cellphone, chatting away and oblivious to her love.

"So yeah… yeah, I'll try to meet up with you tomorrow. Bye, Sofia… yes. I look forward to it."

He shuts the phone off and smiles brightly. A smile of sheer bliss, happy with having found someone to be his girlfriend. Then his smile fades. He sees his sister glaring at him. Her fingers twitch slightly. Then she storms off to her room, slamming the door and locking him out.

"Mabel? What did I do?" he mutters.

"Fuck off!" she screams to the door before turning away, burying her head in her pillow. She begins to scream into her pillow, blinded by rage. She begins to cry, feeling her brother slip away from her grasp.

" _That stupid skank whore! I'll kill her! I'll kill her!"_

Mabel pouts and slams her fists into the pillow, growling and snarling as saliva drips from her open mouth. All she feels is fury, unable to hear anything besides her thoughts of vengeance.

"I'll… show that bitch… what happens when she comes for my brother."

"Mabel… please open the door."

"Why, so you can rub it in my face?"

"Mabel, please. I want to talk…"

"Fuck off."

Mabel continues to bury her face in the pillow. She's furious, remembering all the times she shared with her brother. Remembering all the moments they've spent together, now too few due to her own furious temper. She remembers many years ago, when they were young and innocent, before she began to change. She remembers a promise they made.

"You said… little Dip… we would be married… and no one would come between us."

The tears mix with rage. The sorrow mixes with blinded fury. She doesn't hear her brother walking away, only focusing on what she's lost. She turns around, grumbling angrily. She sits in thought.

"That… stupid bitch… I'll… beat her… no… Dip would hate me… more than he already does… but that little shit knew! He knew, didn't he?!... He knew how I felt… and he threw it in my face… I…"

Mabel stews in her darkened mind, not knowing how long it's been since her brother walked away from the door. She thinks about Sofia, the one who's ripping her brother away.

" _That lousy slut. With her perfect bleach blonde hair, and that stupid grin. I'll beat that smile off her face! Yeah… time to go stab a bitch."_

Mabel moves off the bed. She opens her closet and fetches the amulet, along with a pocket knife. She changes her clothing into a green miniskirt with black lacings and a light blue shirt. She smiles deliriously at her reflection before walking over to the door. She opens it and steps out, turning down the hall. But she feels a hand grip her shoulder, forcing her to remain. She turns around with a glare, meeting her brother's eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Sofia."

Mabel pushes her brother's hand away and grabs him by the throat. She throws him against the wall, glaring down at him as he yelps. Here he is. Powerless to stop her. Powerless to do anything to her. She readies a fist, almost wanting to beat him senseless. But she relents as tears form in her eyes.

"You… I'm sorry." she mutters weakly. She lets go of her brother and returns to her room, curling up in a ball and hiding away from the world. She hears the door creak open. She hides away from her brother as he creeps in, closing the door and moving into her bed. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to comfort her. She tenses slightly before relenting, realizing that this closeness is all she can have at the moment.

"Don't… don't leave." Mabel whispers. Dipper's grip tightens in response, driving her to shudder as she releases her anger. And yet, despite her broken mind, her constantly upheaved emotions, she feels joy. Sheer, overwhelming joy, feeling him so close to her body. She falls asleep long after her brother begins to snore.

* * *

Dipper hums happily as he walks into his home after school. He gives a smile and a hug to each of his parents.

"So, Dad, did you catch the hockey game last night?"

"Yeah. Ten to one. Honestly, I don't know how our team can show their faces after such bullshit."

"Language." the twins' mother says, earning a laugh from her son and husband.

"Anyways, I have some homework to finish. I'll see you for dinner."

"We're making pot-roast." the twins' dad replies.

"And _you're_ helping? Uh oh."

"Hah, good one, you little jerk."

"You aren't too bad. I just love to mess with you."

"I know. Go get your homework done."

Dipper nods before walking away. The shell he uses to protect himself vanishes. His smile fades into nothingness and nothing is all he feels. Except now, there is a twinge of emotion. An alien feeling. All he could ever feel was disgust, or boredom, or tiredness. Biological functions of his brain, heart, and organs. But now something stirs in him, emanating from the one looking down at him from the top of the stairs. He smiles up at her, and she gives a limp wave in turn.

" _If only you knew how I wanted you, my sweet sister."_

"Hey, bro."

"Hello, sister. How was class?"

"Good. Went super-duper awesome… say, you didn't meet with the counselor, did you?"

"I was going to ask you if you saw him. He wasn't in today."

"I didn't… you sure you don't know anything about it?"

"Positive."

" _I slit his throat and burned the body. Sorry, but I have to lie to you."_ Dipper thinks.

"I, well, okeydokey!" Mabel says, retreating behind her cheerful exterior. She walks into her room to work on her homework while Dipper remains in his. But he can barely concentrate. Every thought, every waking moment he feels his sister distracting his mind. He looks at himself in the mirror and grumbles, noticing a spec of dried blood on his white shoes.

"She's… making me careless." he whispers to himself, berating his messy work.

"I'll need to deal with these feelings later."

In another couple of hours, the twins join their family for dinner. Dipper's eyes look between his mother, his father and, lingering a second longer than he usually does, Mabel, giving each a smile, before settling on his plate. He barely pays attention to what he has to eat. He doesn't even focus on the food. His gaze turns to his sister as she sits down. Here is the enigma that has driven out heat he never knew he could feel. He feels almost disgusted with his mind and body, feeling like an animal with untamable lust. She carries herself with that cheerful glee that he finds intoxicating. The mix of her lavender perfume and her natural scent causes the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. The voices seem to fade from his thoughts as he watches her heavenly form. And he begins to realize he's been staring at Mabel for nearly twenty seconds.

"Uh, you okay, son?" his mother says with a laugh, trying to sound casual with her son's behavior.

" _Damn it, you fool. Quick, what do I do in this situation? Humor. Yes, humor. That usually makes people comfortable."_

Dipper's hand moves away from his plate. His finger inches closer to Mabel's face. And then he pokes her on the nose.

"Boop."

Dipper earns relieved laughter from his parents and Mabel. He laughs along with them, but feels disgusted by his failure to maintain control of his body. He glances up at Mabel, who is grinning with a false smile like him.

"Thought your brain went all 'pffffftftp.'" she says with a laugh.

"No, my brain farts don't last nearly as long. Just wanted to be goofy."

Dipper keeps his mind focused on his food for the rest of the meal. He focuses on the messy, inconsistent texture of the burger. The saltiness of the fries. Imperfect.

" _Imperfect. Like her. She's imperfect. Her skin is flawed, her laugh still sounds boyish at times, she hasn't showered yet… why is my mind this way? Why her?"_

Dipper gobbles his food up, not wishing to spend any more time than he needs to around his sister. He leaves his plate in the sink and retreats up the stairs to his room. He sits on his bed, staring at the mirror in his room. Then he leaves, going to the bathroom to wash the blood splatter off his shoes. Later in the evening, Dipper sits in his room, focusing on studying his occult texts and old conspiracies. He focuses on anything to keep his mind off his sister. Despite his attempts to forget her, every thought shifts to her. Every time he tries to refocus, his thoughts drift to Mabel.

" _Mabel… I want you more than anything. I'd kill everyone in this town if you wished it of me… nothing matters but you… I want to fuck you like a dog. A filthy worthless dog…"_

Dipper releases a low growl. He leaves his desk and moves onto the bed. He focuses on the bulge in his pants.

"Dipper?"

Dipper is stirred from his thoughts. His smile returns, hiding the blank stare he reveals when he believes no one is watching. He sees his sister waiting in the hallway, wearing her pajamas with disheveled hair.

"Hey, sis."

"You… what happened to Goodman?"

"What do you mean?"

"I called his home… there's no answer."

Dipper's face twitches. Despite his irritation, he maintains the charade of friendliness.

"Weird." he says, looking back at the television. He retrieves the remote and switches the television on, flipping through the channels until they come across PBS.

"Want to watch some Doctor Who?" he asks, hoping to settle his sister's worry. She comes in and sits on the bed, scooting closer to him. He feels her leg brush against his and tenses up. He sucks in a breath, feeling her warmth next to him.

"Dip… what did you do to your therapist?"

Dipper moves back and looks at his sister with a smirk.

"You think I hurt him?"

"You… you're the last person who saw him, he hasn't been seen all day… and that stain on your shoe."

Dipper's face twitches for a moment. He struggles to maintain his mask in the presence of his sister. He rolls his eyes and turns away. He hopes his sister doesn't keep prodding. He hopes she'll simply turn back to the television. Instead, she backs away, moving off the bed and leaving, looking back one last time at her brother. He smiles despite knowing she doesn't trust him in the slightest.

"Goodnight, Dipper."

"Goodnight, Mabel."

* * *

Mabel walks through the silent halls of the school. She walks past her remedial math teacher, who is on his way to his next class, the one she's abandoned in favor of hunting her prey. The man turns and looks at her, wondering why she isn't in the class room.

"Mabel?"

"'Sup?" she mutters as she continues on her way.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for someone."

Mabel continues walking. The teacher turns around and walks beside Mabel, his most troublesome student.

"Mabel, where are you going? You _cannot_ be leaving class every other day."

"Can and will."

The teacher stutters, not used to Mabel being so brash and upfront around him.

"Mabel, get over to the class or you'll go to detention."

"Fuck off."

Mabel's teacher is silent, hearing her unashamed and arrogant nature in person. He knew how cruel and vicious she could be. But now, he's furious.

"Mabel, get back to class right now!"

Mabel glares at the man. She turns to him and rests her hand on his shoulder. Her blank stare becomes a twisted grin as she inches closer. She's right in his face, smiling viciously.

"You… you go have fun teaching retards. Just keep me out of it."

Mabel takes her hand off the teacher's shoulder and walks away. She has a target in mind today. She has someone to meet during the silent period before class starts. Mabel marches through the halls and, just on schedule, she sees Sofia all but running through the halls, late again for her history class.

" _Always late. You always whine about being late when I hear you. You're always bitching and moaning you dumb whore. About how your history class is on the other end of the school from your locker. How you have to run back and forth and then you and your shit friends laugh in your shit voices you pieces of fucking shit!"_

Mabel walks up to Sofia, brushing past the teen as she dashes through the halls. Then, Mabel turns around, walking hastily up to Sofia.

"Hey, Sofie."

"Sofia… wait, Mabes?"

Sofia realizes she's being followed by the sister of Dipper, one of the most vicious students in the school. Mabel giggles innocently as Sofia increases her pace, hoping to lose the mad twin. Mabel matches Sofia's speed, following her down the hallway.

"Late for class, Sofia?"

"Yeah. Just, you know, it's on the other end of the school from my locker. Of course the class before is right by my history class, so I have to run over, drop off my books, and then run back."

Mabel laughs again. A sweet and innocent laugh that unnerves Sofia further.

"Yeah, someone must've got it out for you."

"Uh, yeah. But I got to go. Don't you have a class?"

"Nope. I took the period off, wanted to chat with you. I see you like my bro-bro."

"Uh, please. I need to go."

Mabel grabs her rival's arm and yanks her around, looking down into the short blonde teen's eyes with a vicious smirk.

"So, you think I'm going to let a slut like you hurt my brother?"

"I… what?"

Sofia stutters and gasps in panic as Mabel holds her close.

"You've dated how many boys? And it's always the same. You fuck 'em and you dump 'em. You're a whore. A dumb worthless whore. What was it about my bro? You thought he'd help you in math? You thought he'd give you a head start in college before you chuck him in the trash?"

"What?!"

"Shut the fuck up, you little skank. Here's what's going to happen. You're going to call Dipper and tell him you made a mistake. You're going to tell him that you aren't interested in a relationship. And you're going to _make_ _him believe it._ "

"No… I won't."

Mabel giggles at Sofia's charade of bravery. Despite her shaking legs and whimpering voice, Sofia stands firm. Mabel's smile becomes a soulless stare. And then her face transforms into a vicious scowl as she leaps on Sofia, dragging her to the ground. Sofia attempts to scream, but Mabel's hands are on Sofia's mouth, silencing her cries and preventing anyone from hearing. Mabel drags Sofia down the hall to the girl's bathroom, throwing her into one of the stalls and closing the door.

"If you scream I'll kill you." Mabel says in a flat, soulless voice.

"Sofia, I'm in a good mood. And I mean a _really_ good mood. So I'm giving you a second chance. You call Dipper and tell him that you're not going to see each other ever again. You're not going to look at him in the hallway. You're not going to speak to him at school or elsewhere. You aren't going to try and talk to him. Because if you do, I'll kill you. Understand?"

Sofia remains motionless as tears well up in her eyes. Mabel grabs her by the throat.

"Understand?!" Mabel shouts, not caring if anyone walks in and hears. Sofia nods rapidly. Mabel throws Sofia back and opens the door, looking in on the terrified teen one last time.

"Good. Now go fuck some random professor. It'll do you more good than my brother."

Mabel slams the door and walks out, leaving her terrified rival in the bathroom stall. Mabel smiles as she returns to her routine, caring little of the consequences or the pain she'll put her brother through. At the end of the day, Mabel waits in the car by the school doors, looking disinterestedly as she waits for her brother. She sees him walking out of the school with a scowl. Mabel giggles at her brother's sadness as he walks up to the car. But rather than get in with her, he continues walking past to the row of buses. Mabel's smile vanishes. She glares at him with anger in her heart.

"You think I'm letting you go that easily, dipshit?"

Mabel steps out of the car and stomps over to Dipper. He turns around, glaring at her.

"Fuck off, bitch."

"Heh. Little Dipper, sad over some dumb slut? Come on, you know better."

"Shut… just go away."

Dipper turns back around, attempting to leave. But a firm hand grabs his shoulder, squeezing to the point of pain.

"You aren't going on that bus, Dipper. Get in the car."

Dipper pulls away and continues walking. Mabel growls before grabbing Dipper's hand and yanking him back to the car. He struggles against her as cars and buses beep at Mabel for leaving the car at the entrance.

"Dipper, stop fighting!"

"Shut up!"

Mabel slaps Dipper across the face. His cheek becomes bright red and he yelps in surprise. He looks at his sister, glaring mindlessly with a vicious heat in her eyes. She moves closer, and he closes his eyes, expecting her to attack. Instead, her arms wrap around him, bringing him closer. He hears her whimpering. Almost crying at causing him pain.

"I'm sorry, Dipper… I… I don't want to hurt you… please, come back in the car… please."

Dipper's anger fades, replaced by worry and shock at his sister's fragile state. She had never revealed her tears to anyone. And now, she's crying in the open, not caring who sees her desperate need. Dipper slowly walks back with her, his anger fading enough for him to remember the pity he feels for his sister. The two get back in the car. Mabel begins to drive away, her expression blank and uncaring, showing no sign of her fragile state from earlier.

"Why… what did you do to Sofia?"

"I told her to leave you alone… you don't know her, Dip. She's a whore. She's only ever dated people smarter than her. And then she fucks 'em and chucks 'em. Worthless."

"And what about your boyfriends?" Dipper asks, growing slightly angrier at his sister's insults. The car screeches to a halt at a red light. Mabel turns to Dipper with a glare.

"You think I fucked those losers? You think I gave them anything but a smile?" Mabel says with a deranged grin.

"I didn't care about them. But I care about you, DipDop. I don't want those pieces of crap to hurt you."

"But it doesn't matter if you're the one hurting me, right?"

"I did you a favor. She'd have broken your heart. All I did was piss you off."

"Mabel… just drive."

Mabel smirks slightly, relieved at hearing Dipper giving up the confrontation. She drives away as thoughts of her brother continue to gnaw at her.

* * *

Dipper walks up the stairs with a happy grin, which quickly fades into a blank stare once he's sure he's by himself. He saw Mabel go out with her classmates, including her new friend, Gary. Shy, kind, and obsessed with conspiracy, Dipper often thought of his childhood self as similar to Gary. But now, Dipper's thoughts are focused on ways to draw Mabel's attention back to him, rather than the boy with a crush on her.

" _I'll need to frighten him somehow. Make him too terrified to be near me… no, that would drive my sister away. It would damage me in the long term… long term… as if you ever had a chance with her. She's not like you. And yet, she has shown a similar sadistic streak when we're attacked. She's been capable of harming, even killing… perhaps we need to discuss our strangeness, to have her focus on us, rather than him."_

Dipper turns his attention to other matters for the time being. He finishes his homework, exercises his legs, and practices using his amulet, telepathically manipulating the objects in his room. Two pens, a cup of water, and several books hover around the soulless teen as he reads over one of the journals from Gravity Falls. He hears rapid footsteps stomping up the stairs. The ring of objects return to their proper positions on Dipper's desk as the amulet's gleam dims and his green eyes return to their natural brown. Dipper watches his sister dash past his doorway to her room. Dipper focuses on the magic spells in the journal before realizing that his sister is looking in on him.

"Yes, sister?" he says with an innocent smile.

"Dipper… stop… where's your counselor?"

Dipper looks down at the journal. He focuses in thought, wondering what he should tell her. Wondering if she'll throw him away. But he already knows he's about to lose her. So, rather than lie, he begins to reveal a portion of the truth for the first time in his life. His smile fades. His eyes begin to glow with the power of the amulet. He glares up at Mabel.

"I threatened him. Told him I would burn his house down." Dipper says in a flat voice. No sense of guilt or pleasure is in his voice. Simply a statement of fact. Mabel attempts to walk away, but she feels herself compelled to stay. She's frozen in place before taken into the room. The door slams shut, preventing her from escaping. She wants to scream for help, but her voice is kept silent.

"Sister, I'm going to remove my control. Please don't run."

Dipper's power fades, allowing Mabel to regain control of her body. She glares down at her brother, and he looks up into her eyes. His soulless gaze pierces her mind.

"Why?" she asks, frightened by Dipper's glare.

"He would have separated us. I didn't want that. So I threatened to kill him and everyone he cares for… I wasn't supposed to harm him. I lied to him. I thought he was buying it… like our parents. But he was smarter… cleverer than I had assumed. He knew what I was… he saw through the mask… and he wanted us to be apart. I thought I could use one of those memory rays from the Society of the Blind Eye, but I realized that Goodman had surgery in the past. He had a metal plate installed in his head after parts of his skull were removed… So I had to drive him away. I couldn't allow him to separate us… because the only one I've ever felt for was you, sister. And I do not know what I would do if you were gone."

Mabel is silent, hearing her brother's partial confession. She puts her hand over her mouth, trying not to let out a cry. Dipper removes the amulet he stole from Gideon and sets it on the bed, closer to Mabel.

"If… you want to tell the police… I understand."

Mabel backs up before rushing out of the door, leaving Dipper alone. He retrieves the amulet and places it back on his finger, waiting for when he'll hear the sirens outside the house. But nothing happens. As his parents come home and settle, and he begins to hear the familiar sound of pots and pans clinging in the kitchen. But he hears nothing from his sister, who spends the time before dinner in her room.

"Kids! Supper time!" the twins' father shouts. Dipper returns behind his friendly façade as he leaves the room. He walks down the stairs and joins his parents at the table.

"Salmon. Yum." Dipper says. His parents look up the stairs, waiting for their bubbly daughter to come down with a skip in her step as she always does.

"Where is she?" Dipper's father says aloud.

"Mabel?! It's dinner time!" the twins' mother yells. After a few quiet moments, they see Mabel walking slowly down the stairs. She smiles somberly as she makes her way into the kitchen. She barely glances at Dipper for the entire meal, preferring to look at her food.

"Are you two fighting?" the twins' mother asks, noticing her daughter's behavior.

"Us? No, just… stuff at school." Mabel says.

"What about?"

"Just… stuff."

"Guy stuff?" Mabel's father says.

"Yeah… just… ugh, forget it."

Mabel drops her head in her hands, sighing before finishing her meal quickly. Dipper adjusts his face to appear worried for his sister while pretending to not have the faintest idea of what could be causing her troubles. After the meal, the twins' parents move into the living room, occupying their time with the television. Mabel hurries up the stairs, hiding away in her room while Dipper remains in his, meditating in silence.

"What do I do?... Too many choices. Too many variables… not in control… I'm not in control!"

Dipper growls angrily before slamming his fists on his desk. A sharp sting spreads up his knuckles, causing him to hiss in pain. He rubs his knuckles while attempting to bury his anger. He hears the door creak open. He turns slowly, seeing his sister staring at him.

"You… you didn't call the police, sister."

"Dipper… you… how did… how did it happen?"

Dipper walks over to his bed and sits down. Mabel approaches cautiously, not knowing if he'll attempt to harm her.

"I… I jumped him after school-"

"Not that." Mabel says, interrupting her brother.

"How… how did you… change?"

Dipper looks away, trying to piece together the path that led him to throw away all sense of morality.

"I… I was always different… never understood others… or wondered why they cared… why they pretended to care about everyone. I thought everyone was like me. And then I thought… they were faking it. That they didn't really care. They only feigned affection to maintain society. I thought I figured out the greatest mystery … but I was wrong, wasn't I? People are… people. But I'm not. I can hide amongst them. I can put on a smile. I can roll my eyes and laugh and look worried… but it isn't real."

"You… you stopped Bill. You… you're not… how can you?"

Mabel's muttering causes Dipper to smirk, amused at his sister's sense of right and wrong.

"I stopped Bill so he wouldn't destroy us. So he wouldn't destroy you. I… never really cared about anything outside of that. All that mattered was that you were safe."

"Dipper… just… I don't understand." Mabel whimpers. Dipper reaches out, beckoning her to stay. She places her hand in his, and he pulls, dragging her further into his grasp.

"Sister… you are what's important. Nothing else."

Dipper holds his sister closer, desperate to feel her warmth. And he instantly regrets his rash decision, feeling a twitch in his pants. Mabel pushes away, staring dumbfounded at her brother. Then he drags her closer, pulling her down onto the bed. He holds his hand over her mouth, staring into her eyes with a heated glare.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I was careless… too careless… you make me… so careless, sister…"

Dipper closes the distance with his sister. His hand moves away from her mouth. Before she can shout in protest or scream for help, Dipper's lips are pressed against hers. He's forceful, desperate to feel her, knowing that when they part, Mabel will turn on him. He shudders in ecstasy before separating, looking down into her eyes.

"Sister… I know a spell to change memories. I'll get the materials."

Dipper moves off his sister, turning to his closet. He opens the door and retrieves his amulet and a book of spells. He turns, looking at his sister. She hasn't moved in the slightest. She simply stares with tearful eyes at her brother.

"Dip… Dipper…"

"I'm sorry for what I am, sister… I'm sorry."

Dipper walks back to his bed and sits down. Mabel holds her hands over her mouth, not knowing how to react to learning her brother's two greatest secrets. Dipper flips through the spell book, looking for the solution to the catastrophe of his own making. But he doesn't panic. He shows no signs of weakness or guilt, simply focusing on the task at hand.

"Dip… don't."

Dipper pauses in place, like a machine malfunctioning and coming to a stop. He turns around and looks at his sister.

"You… don't want to forget?"

"You… no… but… I don't know…"

Dipper smiles and, for once in his long life, it is a genuine smile. He returns to the bed and moves in with his sister.

"Mabel… you want me to never harm anyone again, right?"

"What?"

"You want me to be normal?... then stay with me… even if nothing comes of it, I want us to be together… and in turn, no one will ever be harmed by me again."

Mabel is silent with Dipper's offer. She feels fear for knowing what her brother really is. She feels worry for him, knowing that he can't help what he's become. Now she knows that he truly cares for her, more so than she ever realized. A strange love that she once felt for him, now reignited in this moment. Mabel begins to cry, overwhelmed by the reality of her life.

"I'm sorry, sister."

"You… you listen to me, okay? No more hurting people… no more supernatural crap."

"Yes… are you sure you want these memories?"

"Yes. I can't… let you down."

Dipper brings Mabel into his embrace, holding her tightly as she sobs.

"I'll never let you down, sister… I won't let this… oddness ruin our lives."

Even with his vow, Dipper questions his resolve. The study of the supernatural and the deaths that come with are alluring to Dipper's mind. He still thirsts to discover the dark nature of the cosmos, even if he must sacrifice hundreds of lives to do so. And yet, he knows his sister will be torn by his madness. Ruined by his desire. For the moment, Dipper decides to simply remain in the precious moment with his sister. The twins fall onto Dipper's bed, holding close in their moment together.

"What… what are we going to do tomorrow, Dipper?"

"I… we'll figure it out then…"

Dipper and Mabel begin to fall asleep, prepared for an uncertain future.

* * *

Mabel paces back and forth, angry and ready to take it out on some hapless victim. Sofia texted Dipper, even after Mabel's threat. She texted to apologize and explain what Mabel did. Mabel checked his phone while he was in the bathroom of their house and saw that her imagined rival had attempted to call Dipper. Now, Mabel was ready to unleash a world of pain upon Sofia late in the night. It's long after her parents and Dipper have gone to bed that Mabel prepares to enact her revenge. But as she opens the door, she's greeted by her brother, glaring up at her.

"I won't let you hurt Sofia."

"Fuck… get out of my way, Dipshit!"

"No!"

Dipper's shout brings Mabel's wrath down upon him. She grabs him by the throat and slams him into the wall. He yelps in pain before going silent, attempting to appear resilient against his sister, ready to do anything to keep her from harming Sofia. Mabel looks down at her brother, attempting to be brave, glaring up with hate in his eyes, yet with a trembling lip, knowing what his sister is capable of.

Mabel feels a heat rise in her chest. Her breathing becomes heavy. Her breath is hot. She wants him now. Now more than anything. She closes the distance, her lips meeting his, but only for a second. She's ready to laugh at him. Ready to pretend that she was simply teasing him. But she sees his eyes. The questioning and confused look, as well as fear. But he doesn't cringe in revulsion. He doesn't vomit or gag in response. He simply appears surprised. She chuckles happily.

She moves in again. She forces her tongue past his lips, slobbering into his throat and savoring his scent, his body. Her lips move away and her eyes dart downward as her hands rip his buckle open and force the zipper down. Her hand slides down his underwear, feeling the throbbing member and touching his balls. She pulls his penis out, exposing him to the air. He looks into her eyes, eyes filled with heat, rage, and untamable lust. She focuses on him, desiring him, needing him. Her hands slither along the length of his cock. She holds him in the cage of her body, protecting him, keeping him safe from the worry of discovery and silencing his fear of her. He attempts to push her away halfheartedly. His hands push against hers. A part of him hopes she relents. Another part, buried long ago and now resurfaced, hopes she doesn't listen.

His resistance becomes weaker every second. His arms fall to the side, allowing her to have her way with him. She kisses him again. Her grip is forced and almost painful. She grabs and pulls back his foreskin, tickling the length of his exposed tip. Her other hand squeezes his balls. He shudders and jitters beneath her grip. Her lips curl into a smile as she keeps her face pressed against his. She realizes she could easily crush his balls in her hands. That she could tug with all her might and nearly castrate him. She doesn't hurt him, simply entertains the idea of him squirming before her. She moves away, her teeth catching his bottom lip and pulling. She grins mischievously, releasing his lip and looking back at him.

"Dipper … I didn't know you felt the same."

"Mabel… I…"

"Shhh."

Mabel and Dipper move into her bedroom. Mabel rips her brother's shirt open and drops his pants and underwear down. He fumbles with her bra before she tears it off. She leads him with her energy, her passion, her vile heat. She throws him against the bed and crawls over to him, kissing him forcefully as he twitches against her inner thigh. She guides his penis to her vulva and releases a low, guttural moan that drives deep into Dipper's primal mind. He looks at her entrance, half terrified and half hopeful. She drops onto him, squealing in delight. She hunches over, allowing her long hair to fall onto his head. His eyes look up to her. She smiles, losing all sense of rage.

"You promised… promised long ago… remember brother? We would get married… I never forgot that promise."

Mabel moans in a heavenly voice, sounding like an angel rather than a monster. She grabs her brother by the neck and pulls him up for a kiss. Mabel and Dipper fuck each other for hours, ripping the bed apart and tossing sheets and pillows around. She jabs her nails into his back and shoulder, dragging him down onto the bed. They roll over, Dipper plowing into her as she digs into his ass with her nails. Long past midnight, Mabel finds herself on all fours, receiving Dipper's thrusts as he kisses her shoulder blade. He finishes, retrieving his cock and shooting all over her back. They both fall to the bed, exhausted and drained. She turns around, wiping the semen onto the bed as Dipper looks unfocused at the wall. Mabel drags him closer, letting him rest between her breasts.

"Mabel… are you… going to-"

"No. I'm not beating you up, I'm not throwing you out. And I won't hurt that dingy blonde. Now shut up and go to sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"Mabel… why?"

"Because you promised… we would always be together."

Mabel closes her eyes as she drags her brother closer, claiming him as hers. With the rush of hormones dying down, Dipper attempts to move away, ashamed of what has happened. Mabel clings to him, dragging him closer.

"You… are mine, Dipper… forever…"

"I… yes…"

* * *

Late in the night, Dipper reawakens. He begins to remember who he fell asleep next to. The one who fears him, yet stays by him. He wonders what she's thinking, remaining at the side of an obvious monster.

" _What does she think of me?"_ he thinks to himself. Mabel shifts in place, and looking closer, Dipper can see her brown, loving eyes staring back at him. He forces a smile, trying to appear normal for his sister's sake.

" _Mabel… you sweet, strange girl… too sweet for the truth. Good thing I disposed of Goodman's car before I killed him. Otherwise my lie would fail."_

Mabel then does something he doesn't expect. She moves closer, pressing their lips together. He struggles to maintain control of his body and mind. His lips move with hers, tenderly and caring as his heart pumps faster. He moves away, caressing her neck and chest.

"Mabel… I… I need you."

"I… I love you, Dipper…"

Mabel begins to take off her shirt. Dipper begins removing his shirt, unbuttoning and tossing it aside as Mabel removes her pajamas. She kicks her shoes off the bed as Dipper unzips his slacks and pulls them. His eyes never leave hers, focusing all of his desire into this moment together. He presses into her growing wetness, holding her down as she moans. His speed is controlled and thoughtful, maintaining a balance with his sister's movement. His eyes look over her pale skin, her luscious lips, her eyes, her teeth, her tongue. In his own strange way, he loves every part of her. He loves how each part of her body and skin move and mold together with his. How the separate pieces that he had dismantled from others instead join in one with him. He desires to protect her. To keep her body perfect and whole. To not let anyone ever hurt or damage her. She bites into his shoulder to keep herself from yelling. He grunts with the sharp pain, ignoring his desire to reprimand her for damaging his body. Just as she quivers and squirts onto him, he reaches his climax. He removes his penis and allows it to spray onto her belly. She pants and gasps as her head spins. Dipper finds a napkin and cleans his sister's stomach, throwing the napkin into his trash bin. He leans beside her, steadying his breathing with her.

"You… you are perfect, Mabel… I will never hurt you… ever."

Dipper is the first to fall asleep again, his carefulness reduced in the presence of Mabel. She watches him long into the night, holding his head. Within the peace of his dreams, he seems normal. He smiles occasionally, or he grunts and twitches. She believes that somewhere deep within the chasms of emptiness that is her brother, some semblance of a soul can be found. She whispers to him, hoping a part of him can hear her.

"I'll help you, Dipper. I promise."

* * *

Dipper lies awake as Mabel snores loudly next to him. Her breath is on his head, her saliva dripping close to his face. He shifts slightly away. Mabel instinctively drags him closer, snoring loudly in his ears. He begins panicking, thinking of what might happen if his parents find them, what he will do the next day. He struggles awake the next day, leaving to dress before his parents find him in his sister's bed. He meets Mabel in the hallway, who glares with the same disinterest as she usually does. But once the pair have left for her car she grabs his hand, squeezing tightly as she drives to the school.

"So, brother, where are we going after school?"

"I was… well, I was going to George's… but… do you want to go somewhere?"

Mabel nods, remaining silent as they move into the parking lot. The twins step out of the car and begin their walk to the school. Mabel keeps close to him in the hallways, her gaze sending any curious eyes downward. She walks tall and proud, callous and arrogant. But the smallest smile curls on her lips as she follows him to his locker.

Mabel sticks close to her captive brother as he sets his books in his locker. She watches over him like a hawk, desiring his presence to never leave hers. She even follows him as he meets with his friends. They see Mabel, the fiery psychopath who cares little for others. Her aura of hate drives George away. He quickly runs down the hall to escape her wrath.

"So, uh, h-hey Dipper." Chad says.

"Hi." Dipper says with an awkward wave. Mabel doesn't care in the slightest what anyone thinks of her and her brother. Dipper's friend Gary walks up and looks to Mabel. He gulps, noticing the mad glare in her fiery eyes.

"What do you want, Gary?" Mabel asks.

"I… I think we got off on the wrong foot." he mumbles, barely above a whisper.

"Shut up." Mabel states, bored of her brother's friends.

"I… Mabel, could you not… please?" Dipper says. Mabel rolls her eyes and looks away, glaring at one of her teachers. The old man quickly averts the vile brunette's gaze.

"So, uh, Dip. Did you hear about that party coming up?" Gary asks.

"Yeah. At… Jessie's?"

"Yeah. You want to come? Might get to meet some cute girls."

Gary wiggles his eyebrows knowingly, which causes Dipper to blush, knowing his sister is listening in. The one he just lost his virginity to the night before.

"I… I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, he's already dating Sofia." Chad says. He knows what Mabel did before. And he knows that Sofia still has feelings for Dipper. And he wants to hurt Mabel the way she hurts her brother.

"Actually, I don't think it would work out." Dipper replies.

"What?" Chad says.

"I… it's complicated… but we're not together."

Chad looks over at Mabel, knowing she's controlling her brother. She glares at Chad out of the corner of her eye.

"Nice poster of Vader you got in your room, Chad. Should sell it." Mabel says. Chad begins to realize what she said. She knows about the Star Wars poster in his room, even though she's never been in there.

"Also, that picture of Veronica you keep on your desk is a bit creepy. You should get rid of it."

Chad begins to realize that Mabel has been in his room. That she's somehow been in his house and he's never realized.

"You… you've been in my house?!" Chad shouts. Mabel slams her fist into the locker next to Dipper's, leaving a noticeable indentation before stomping over to Chad.

"No, Dipper just loves to make fun of you with me."

Mabel laughs as her brother stands in front of her. But he says nothing, having begun to lose the will to stand against her.

"Dip… I'm sorry." Mabel whispers. She begins to walk away, but her brother stops her.

"Mabel… just stop… please."

Dipper's insane sister smiles, knowing she's further claiming her brother as her own.

"She's been in my house, Dipper!"

"No, I just heard you two idiots over the phone… no fun nerds." Mabel says, rolling her eyes and playing it off as a sick joke.

Mabel becomes quiet again, not willing to test her brother's devotion further this day.

"It's… just stop, alright? Both of you." Dipper says.

"You… ugh, I'm going to be late for class, anyways… I need to go." Chad mutters.

Chad and Gary begin walking away, afraid of what Mabel will do to them if they irritate her further. Dipper tries to follow, but Mabel jerks her brother back by his collar.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll be your new friend."

Dipper remains silent as he feels his sister's loving, controlling embrace. Mabel hovers over him throughout the day, skipping several classes to find him in the hallways. She meets with him outside his Algebra class.

"So brother, do you want to go see a movie later?"

"I, uh, sure."

"You aren't planning on ditching me, are you?"

Dipper turns to her, meeting her harsh eyes. Eyes filling with anger all too easily.

"No. No, I wasn't."

Mabel grins happily, dragging her brother into a controlling hug, losing her anger as quickly as it appeared.

"So Dip, you finished your work ahead of time again, right?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"I had a thought."

Mabel grabs his hand, pulling him away. She giggles mischievously as she drags him to the lady's restroom. He gulps, beginning to blush with the knowledge of what she desires. Mabel walks in first, looking through the stalls as Dipper checks for anyone coming close. His eyes dart nervously around before Mabel drags him into the bathroom. He sits down on the toilet as Mabel rests her panties on him, dry humping Dipper as she grins devilishly.

"Let's have some fun, bro."

The feral Mabel slides her panties aside as she slips Dipper's penis out. She pulls him in, moaning as she holds Dipper to her breasts. They fuck for nearly a half hour, only stopping when someone comes into the bathroom. When it's nearly time to leave, Mabel finishes, letting Dipper's flaccid member fall out of her.

"You didn't come, did you, bro."

"I…"

"Doofus. You care too much about what others think. Idiots who don't matter. Anyways, I'll check and see if anyone's coming."

Mabel leaves the bathroom, searching for anyone coming to use it. She yells for her brother when the coast is clear. The twins split up, moving on with their separate lives as if nothing has changed.

* * *

Dipper checks his face in the car mirror, driving to school with Mabel in tow. He woke her up in the night and sent her back to her room, cleaning up his bed and adjusting the sheets to appear normally. Now they drive to school together like always, Dipper keeping his eyes on the road. But his gaze occasionally turns to Mabel, losing focus on his path for the first time in his life. He spots a yellow light turning red, jerking to a stop. He shivers, angry at his mind for allowing his desires to shift his attention. Mabel rests a hand on his arm, and he glares at her. Anger fills his heart for the one who drives his mind crazy.

" _Damn… Don't you know what you do to me?... take your hands off me."_

Mabel backs away at his dark gaze and removes her hand. He takes a deep breath before driving again. He switches lanes and pulls into a parking lot. He unbuckles his seatbelt and moves in, kissing Mabel. She swoons into his embrace as he carefully holds her, not willing to go too far and trigger his body's lust. He moves away and takes a deep breath.

"Mabel… you make my mind careless… please keep your hands off when we drive… I… I don't know how to… how to deal with this right now."

She nods and he kisses her one last time before moving back into the driver's seat and heading on for the school. Dipper steps out of the car and walks with Mabel through the parking lot. He threads his hand with hers as they approach the entrance. But he releases his hold once they are intermingled with the other students, walking with a light dance in his step. His circle of friends approaches. They smile, seeing their best friend. Someone they care for. The person they trust above everyone else. Someone that would kill them if he ever needed to, or simply out of boredom.

"Hi George, Chad, Gary. How's it going?"

"Pretty good, Dipper. What's new with you?" George replies.

"Nothing, really. Finally finished that paper."

"It's only the beginning of the school year."

" _And you're a god damned idiot with failing grades."_ Dipper thinks to himself.

"I just like to get it done ahead of time." Dipper says casually.

"Teacher's pet."

Dipper laughs lightly with his circle of friends. Mabel smiles and waves at them.

"So, Mabel… I know that party at Jessie's is coming up… you want to go?" Gary asks. Dipper's eyes narrow, glaring down at Gary. But he quickly retreats into his shell, smiling happily while turning to his sister.

"Nah, I'm probably not going to go."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. You'll find someone." Mabel says. Gary nods as Dipper places his books in his locker before heading off with Mabel. He gives a little bow before separating from her. Johnny, Laura, and Sofia approach Mabel. She smiles as they make their way to her locker.

"So Mabel, you got anyone to bring over to Jessie's party?" Laura asks.

"I'm not going."

"What?"

"Yeah. I'm just staying home with my broseph. Watch some goofy movies and stuff."

"Your bro… he's odd."

"Nah, just overly enthusiastic… about science and stuff."

"He's… off." Johnny says.

"No. Quit being rude… he's just got things to deal with."

Mabel ignores the lingering doubt in her heart concerning her brother. She knows he's not like other people. But she still hopes that somehow she can save him. Mabel is too busy in her own thoughts to realize that Dipper has doubled back and is now listening in.

" _That Johnny. I'll have to deal with him later."_

* * *

Mabel heads for the car at the end of the day, waiting for her brother. Dipper walks out minutes later, trying to sneak away from his friends. He knows how volatile his sister is. But he's dragged back by Chad and Gary.

"Dude, why is she hovering over you like that?" Chad asks.

"She's just lonely, alright?"

"But it's more than that… like she's obsessed with you, or something."

"Could you both stop… talking about her like this? She isn't some crazy animal." Dipper mutters, throwing his hands down in irritation.

"You sure?" Chad says. Dipper glares at him, but then turns away, not wanting to lash out at his friends. Dipper releases a sigh before walking away. His friends pull him back again. Dipper groans. He knows Mabel is growing irritated. He doesn't realize how much until he hears the tires screech by the entrance. He sees Mabel in the car, waiting and glaring at him. He sees death and hellfire in her eyes. He jerks away from his friends and hurries over to the car, moving in. Mabel swerves out of the parking lot, not waiting for him to buckle his seatbelt as she drives away from the school. She pulls into an alley and glares at Dipper.

"What were you doing, huh?! Trying to ditch me for those freaks?!"

"No. They just wanted to talk." Dipper says, backing away from his sister as she huffs and growls.

Mabel punches her fists into the dashboard, bashing open the radio and breaking the skin around her knuckles. She pounds furiously against the car and windows, screaming and shouting. Once she's released her madness, she turns to Dipper as she grunts like a beast. He's terrified of her again, silently watching as she glares at him. She sighs, smiling as she pulls him into a hug.

"Dip… bro… don't scare me like that… I thought you and your stupid buddies were trying to ditch me."

"No… I'm sorry."

"Thank you… I forgive you."

"I… I'm sorry… please… I'm sorry."

Mabel releases a deep sigh, rubbing Dipper's shoulders as he releases terrified cries, sobbing as she holds him.

"It's alright Dip. But if they're going to be jerks, then you shouldn't hang around with them."

"Alright… I… I won't."

Mabel smiles and cuddles him closer, cooing happily into his ears.

* * *

Dipper makes his way through the school, chatting with his math teacher at the end of the day. The math teacher who drove Mabel to tears on several occasions due to her struggles with math.

"So then I said 'I hardly know her!'" the old man says. Dipper laughs along to the joke.

" _You said my sister should look up to my example. That she wouldn't amount to anything. I should kill you right now. You worthless, half-witted trash. No one would miss you. I should dig into your esophagus and cut open your lungs."_

"So Mr. Ford, you got a good sense of humor."

"You too, Mr. Pines."

"Please, call me Dipper."

"No, you're better than the rest. You know what it takes to make it through. You have ambition and drive. So it's Mr. Pines, whether you like it or not."

Dipper laughs with an eye roll.

" _I should carve open your larynx. I should put a stick through your trachea and pierce your brainstem. I would be given an award. I'd be sung praise to for years to come."_

Dipper shakes the teacher's hand as he makes his way to Mabel's locker. But he finds the teacher following him this day. Dipper lets out an irritated puff as he approaches the locker to wait. He leans against the locker, waiting for his sister.

"So Mr. Pines, why are you staying here? You probably have better things to do."

"I'm just waiting for my sister. We walk back to the car together."

"I bet it takes her long. You should get your own car."

"Can't afford it. Unless you're offering."

Dipper and the man laugh together as Dipper waits for his sister. She approaches with Johnny and Sofia in tow, wiggling her butt playfully. The teacher glares at her, disgusted and scowling.

"Hello, Mabel." he says.

"Oh, uh, hey. Mr. Ford. Hanging with my bro?"

"Yes. I'm talking with your brother. He has a strong academic future. I can tell."

"I know, right? He's got everything ahead of him."

"I know. Your brother will be a brilliant man. I'm sure you'll find something, too." he says, treating Mabel as nothing more than an afterthought. Dipper's smile remains, but the fingers on his right hand twitch slightly. The teacher begins walking away, but Dipper trips him. He watches the man fall to the ground and wobble. He savors every microsecond, every tiny detail of seeing the man crumble to the ground. Then he rushes to his aid, helping lift the man up.

"Shit, sorry about that."

"I, uh, it's alright." Ford says, rubbing his sore hip. He attempts to walk, but finds his leg can't support the weight. Dipper holds the teacher up as one of the other students finds a chair. Dipper notices a bright, red bruise. He thinks back to his medical studies.

" _That hip might be broken. The sooner he gets help, the less damage there will be. And he's older. Hip damage could be permanent."_

"Well, I don't think anything's broken, so you should be fine. Just need to rest a bit."

"No, no I'm good."

The prideful teacher stomps through his pain, walking away as Dipper watches. The only kills that derived any passion out of him were people who tried to hurt Mabel, either by breaking down her spirit or trying to injure her. He remembers when he killed one of the twins' bullies. Dipper looks back on the event. He cornered the teen in an alley away from the school, retrieving a knife and rapidly stabbing his opponent, bleeding him out. Dipper stole his wallet, making it seem like a mugging gone wrong. Dipper's thoughts turn back to the present, focusing on his sister.

Mabel sighs as she opens her locker. Dipper notices her sadness and grabs her hand, squeezing tightly.

" _I may not know why you care about what half sentient imbeciles think, but I know what helps you stay happy."_

"So Dipper…" Sofia starts.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

"Thanks. But no, I've got this online dating thing going. This fellow on the other side of town and I are going to meet up."

"Alright. Wait, did you say fellow?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, just didn't know."

"Yeah."

Dipper smiles as Johnny watches him. Sofia leaves, walking back to her locker. Johnny follows Mabel and Dipper out of the school.

"So Johnny, what's new with you?" Dipper asks.

"Nothing, really. So, have you seen Dr. Goodman lately? He didn't show up today."

"He didn't? Huh. I could have sworn I saw him in the hallway earlier."

Dipper shrugs, passing it off as his mind playing tricks on him. He continues walking towards the car with his sister, who looks away from her friend so he doesn't realize she knows about Dipper's therapist.

"So, Dipper, you want to watch a movie today?" Mabel asks, trying her best to remain her cheerful, bright self. Dipper nods with a smile.

"So Johnny, what are you doing after school?" Dipper asks.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Just asking, trying to make conversation."

Johnny eyes Dipper. He saw the split moment of Dipper's true self when he tripped the teacher. Dipper had no remorse, no life in his eyes. And then he jumped back into his role as the clumsy student, helping his teacher off the floor.

"Ugh, I forgot something." Mabel says. She sputters before heading back for her locker. Dipper remains outside, walking to his car with Johnny.

"So Dipper… why'd you dissect a live rodent?"

"I didn't. It's just some dumb rumor. Besides, we've both dissected frogs for our class. Why are you getting all weird on me?"

"At least the frogs were dead."

Dipper continues walking, moving towards the cars and waiting for Mabel. He knows Johnny is interrogating him, prodding him. Dipper gives no hint as to what he is underneath.

"You think there's something wrong with me, don't you?"

"I didn't say that… just wondering why you'd do those things."

"I didn't… so stop pestering me and treating me like some alien. I don't think she'd like it."

Johnny begins walking away, looking back one last time to see Dipper humming innocently. Mabel approaches her brother as he steps into the vehicle.

"I don't like Johnny, sister."

"What?"

"He's trying to figure out why I killed those rats. If he keeps prodding, I'll have to deal with him."

"Please… please don't… you don't have to."

Dipper's eyes meet hers. He looks around the parking lot before closing in, kissing her on the lips when he's sure no one is around. He moves away, nodding.

"I won't hurt him."

"I… thanks…"

Mabel holds her head, nearly giggling at the insanity of her life. She had stopped the world from ending, only for her brother to turn out to be just as monstrous as one of the threats she faced in Gravity Falls. Her brother pulls into an alley, far away from the sights of others. He turns the car off and unbuckles his seatbelt, moving in closer with Mabel and kissing her. She pushes him back slightly. He looks at her, not fully understanding why she wouldn't want to kiss him.

"I'm sorry… just, kind of… not in the mood."

"Oh. Alright."

Dipper returns to his seat, thinking about why she wouldn't want to be with him at the moment. He pulls out of the alley and drives back home. He pulls up and gives a wave to the neighbor, smiling as he walks into the house. They find their mother in the living room.

"Hey Mom, you're here early." Dipper says.

"I'm using a vacation day. Just want to relax."

"Neat. So how are you?"

"Good."

"Great."

"I heard there's some party coming up. One of your friends left a message earlier. Are you two going?"

"I don't know. Mabel?"

"Nah. Just going to hang back here, watch some goofy movies."

Dipper smirks while walking up the staircase, retrieving his homework and looking over the desk. He thinks back to Johnny, the one who's begun to discover what he is. He thinks of ways to solve the problem without ending Johnny's life.

"… let's see… mind control… no, too obvious. Memory wipe, maybe… might make him too stupid to function. Zombification, and then kill… no, Mabel would know it was me."

Dipper sighs, returning to his school work. Mabel eventually joins him, sitting in the bed as she does her homework. He finishes reading the last chapter in his history book and turns around in his chair, watching her struggle through her math work. She finishes and sets the book down. Dipper takes the book and her notes, looking over where she has the most trouble.

"I can help you. We'll start studying together."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Mabel, do you want to watch Duck-tective?"

"I… you never liked it."

"But this… this is what couples do, right?"

"Uh, yeah… you… you don't mind?"

"No. Of course not."

Mabel smiles as Dipper retrieves his laptop, turning it on and looking through his folder of Mabel's favorite movies and shows. The twins begin watching, Dipper holding her close as she relaxes.

"So… I… I don't… don't understand, why didn't you want to do this in the car?"

"It's just… you… you're scary, sometimes… like I don't know… don't know if you'll hurt me or not."

"Mabel… Mabel, I would never hurt you."

His voice is crushed and fallen, as if what he's saying should be obvious. He kisses the top of her head, turning back to the absurd series playing on his chest. Mabel and Dipper relax as they watch the show. But Dipper's gaze is transfixed on his sister. Her breathing, her movement, her slight yawn from relaxing, her heart beating against her chest.

"Mabel, is there a way to divert Johnny's attention?"

"Huh?"

"I need to make sure he doesn't find out about me."

"I… I think he already knows…"

"Then… then I don't want you speaking with him."

"What?"

"I don't want him close to us anymore. He's annoying me… and I… I know you care about him… but I don't know what I'll do if he finds out…"

"I… alright."

Mabel agrees, hoping that by pushing Johnny away she can protect him from her brother's darkness. Dipper kisses her head, smiling at her willingness to part with Johnny.

" _Don't worry Mabel. I won't hurt him."_

* * *

Within the other world, Mabel drives Dipper home. She walks through the door with him, holding his hand closely as they make their way into her room. She cares little for her parents discovering them, already thinking of several ways to keep them under her thumb.

"Dipper. Go fetch the laptop."

"Uh, okay."

Dipper walks over to his room. As he walks out of his room, he meets his mother's eyes. She looks up at him from the staircase, worrying for his safety. She reaches her hand up, motioning for him to come down. He shakes his head, sighing as he makes his way into Mabel's room. He curls up with his sister on her bed, sinking into her arms as she smells his hair.

"So watcha you want to watch, bro?"

"I, uh, I guess Duck-tective?"

"No. Pick something better."

"Um… that new Star Galactors is supposed to be good. Actual good, not dumb kid's show quality."

"Alright."

Mabel drags her brother's head closer to her breasts, teasing him as she sees his pants twitch. Their parents walk past several times, wondering what she's doing with him. She glares at her father as he makes another pass. But Dipper is silent, simply watching the show as his sister obsesses over his mind, body, and soul.

"We're together forever, brother."

"… yeah." he whispers, afraid of challenging her assertion.

* * *

Over the coming months, each pair of twins develop their relationships. The cold and robotic Dipper puts his cat-like curiosity out of mind, keeping his promise not to hurt anyone as he grows closer with Mabel. He adores her, cherishes her, desiring to make sure she isn't harmed or worried. He ignores the desire to harm, to dissect and vivisect. To explore the path between life and death by forcing others to cross it. He treats her like an expensive vase, a priceless object. Something he doesn't want to damage or ruin. And at the same time, he fantasizes about her. About seeing her fully. About her strapped to an operating table, allowing him to open her chest and watch the rhythm of her organs. To see her entirety as she squirms and whimpers before him. And then seal her back up with dark magic, allowing her to live.

The fiery eyed psychopathic Mabel begins to warp her Dipper into her willing slave. She cuts off Dipper's other friendships with death threats and beating them down. She sticks close to him whether he's afraid or not. She embeds herself in his existence, dominating his thoughts with her rarely seen love. Dipper begins to worship her, viewing any flair of rage as his fault. And when she's happy, he feels happiness also, knowing he has pleased her. They are always seen together in the halls, walking between classes together. Anyone who approaches the pair risks the wrath of Mabel. Their easily seen through closeness sends rumors through the school and people begin wondering why Dipper is suddenly hanging out more and more with his easily angered sister.

One day, Chad corners Dipper in the hallway once Mabel is in her art class, the only class she's never skipped out of boredom or because she wanted to beat someone senseless.

"Dip, what the fuck are you doing?" Chad says. Dipper looks around awkwardly while trying to leave. Chad pulls him back, not willing to let his friend go. Dipper takes a deep breath, trying to calm his thoughts.

"I'm just hanging out with my sister."

"Dude, she's nuts. She'll kill you."

"No she won't."

"She's already put Jeff in a wheelchair. And there was that one girl who just up and vanished. Stacy."

"One, Jeff was a psycho, and it wasn't even proven that my sister did it. Two, that girl who vanished probably just ran away."

"And her behavioral therapist?"

"… just… just be quiet. Leave me alone. I've got to get going."

The next class period, Mabel is waiting for Dipper to show up to gym. George and Chad try to drag him back. They try to convince him to head to the nurses office, to speak with the guidance counselor. But he pushes away from all of them as he rushes to the locker. He runs into the gym several minutes later, wearing the blue shorts and t-shirt uniform with the high school name in golden yellow. Mabel looks over his body, savoring the sight and caring little if anyone notices.

"You made it. What took you?"

"Chad and George."

"Nosey bastards."

Mabel clenches her fists as the coach speaks to the group, announcing that they'll be running laps around the outdoor track. While most of the class groans, Mabel smiles when she hears that. The twins meet up and prepare to start running. But Mabel and Dipper stay behind, falling back behind the coaches.

"What are we doing?" Dipper asks.

"Exercising."

Mabel yanks him back towards the school. They find a corner of the parking lot. Dipper knows what's coming. He knows how dangerous it is. He kisses her anyways, his fear giving way to twisted lust for her. She slides a hand up his shirt, moving a nail up his spine and sending tingles across his body. She pulls her shorts and underwear down. He does the same, revealing his already hard penis. They begin fucking like wild animals with little sense of decency. Sometime through the mad pounding they hear the side door open. They stop their hectic movement for the moment, listening to the other people.

"So, did you hear?"

"About what?"

"The alpha bitch is fucking her brother. They've got a thing going between them."

"Oh yeah. Weird. Anyways, you got the stuff?"

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get out of this shithole."

The other teens walk away from the school, heading for their car. Mabel and Dipper hide behind a dumpster, continuing their heated love as the car pulls away. Dipper pounds into his sister for the entire gym period. They've reduced themselves to exhausted, sweat covered beasts. Once they see the familiar blue uniforms of their peers on the sidewalk, the twins head back into the gym, moving through the side entrance. Dipper rejoins his classmate with his body covered in sweat. Mabel finds a spot next to him as they sit on the bench.

"Where were you two?" the coach asks.

"You didn't see us?" Dipper replies.

"I checked. You weren't there."

"You're wrong. I think it'd be obvious with how exhausted we are." Mabel says. She already sees the spread of new rumors concerning her and Dipper, the hushed whispers of their peers concerning how the twins vanished and reappeared drenched in sweat. She knows she'll have to threaten some of the more gossipy students later.

" _I'll just need to remind them about what I did to Jeff, Stacy, Johnny, and Pitt. They never found Pitt. I put him in a pit."_

Mabel snickers at her dark prank. She thinks back on the terrified, broken face of Pitt before she stabbed him rapidly, draining him out into a hole before burying him. Dipper and Mabel go their separate ways after their shared gym class. Dipper heads towards his advanced algebra class and finds Gary waiting outside.

"Oh, hey Dip."

"What do you want?"

"Just… are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Honestly. In fact, I've never felt better. Mabel's cooling off and we're finally hanging out again. Now please stop bugging me."

Dipper pushes past his friend, irritated by their worrying nature. He knows his sister needs him, and he knows that she won't like anyone else besides her speaking to Dipper for more than a couple of minutes.

* * *

Dipper enters his gym class, running track with Mabel and acting like her normal, perfect brother. Mabel had broken off her friendship at Dipper's request. Her other friends assumed it was because of how poorly Johnny was treating her brother.

"So Mabel, what do you want to do after school?" Dipper asks.

"Sofia's got her birthday coming up. They're going out for dinner. Want to go?"

"Alright."

Mabel smiles with her brother. Dipper feigns interest in any of her social activities, knowing it helps him keep his cover, and that Mabel wants to go. The pair continue their jogging pace as Laura and Gary run up alongside them.

"So, you two coming to the birthday?" Mabel asks.

"Of course." Laura replies.

"I don't know, maybe… so, I see you and Dipper have gotten really close."

"Yeah, so?" Dipper says as they begin turning the corner.

"Some small rumors are starting to spread."

Dipper gags with disgust and shakes his head.

"People think any closeness these days _must_ mean a relationship. Sad is what it is."

"I know. Weird. You're the textbook definition of normal."

" _I once cut open a man's stomach and looked through his intestines."_ Dipper thinks.

"Yeah, I know." Dipper says with a grin.

After the gym period, the twins go their separate ways. Mabel goes to her math class, mumbling in boredom at the dreariness she's about to go through. She sighs when she spots Johnny in the hallways waiting for her.

"Hey… uh, Mabel."

"Please stop… just, go."

"Mabel… he's dangerous."

"No, he's not. He's not some science experiment, he's not some Frankenstein freak, so buzz off!"

Mabel drives Johnny back with her words. She stomps into her next class and sits down. Johnny comes in after her, desperate to show her how dangerous her brother really is.

"Mabel, he doesn't care. He just manipulates people. He literally can't feel anything."

"How would you know?... just… please, get out."

Mabel lifts her math book out of her backpack and opens it, hiding her face inside.

"Mabel."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of math… mmm, yes. Algebra. Calculus. Trigometrics. Yes, look at that. And would you look at those! That number is next to a letter, which means it's an _advanced_ math problem."

"He's… he might kill you."

Mabel slams the book down, glaring at Johnny as tears build in her eyes.

"Johnny… go. Just go…"

Johnny leaves the classroom. But he shakes when he sees who is waiting. Dipper sits back against a locker, smiling as he eyes Johnny.

"D-don't you have class?" Johnny asks.

"I completed my algebra work ahead of time. The teacher's nice enough to let me use this period for other things. What about you?"

"I… just study hall… why?"

"So, are you going to Sofia's party?" Dipper asks.

"I, uh, yeah."

"Alright. I hope we can hang out again… sorry if my little biology experiment scared you."

"You… you did kill those rats."

"It was already dead."

"Jerry saw the heart beating."

"Jerry needed glasses. It was just the light reflecting. I just, like, wanted to see how the biology works. I'm hoping to get into medical school."

"You still in therapy?"

"Not anymore. Dr. Vale realized I was just a bit too giddy to practice."

"I… what do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to hang out."

As the pair walk towards the study hall, the rest of the school settles into their classes. Dipper and Johnny are the only ones walking down the hall, and Johnny begins sweating. Dipper maintains his cheerful mask, which only makes Johnny more terrified of the teen.

"So Johnny, why do you think I'm a sociopath?"

"I… I never told you."

"I heard. You think I fake emotions… kind of hurts. And it hurts my sister. Truthfully, I care about her. And I don't like it when people hurt her feelings."

Johnny quickens his pace. Dipper matches Johnny's speed.

"Where are you going so fast? I just want to talk."

"Get away from me."

Johnny breaks out in a dash. Dipper is left behind. Dipper turns around, dropping the mask and realizing that he will need to be more thorough with Johnny.

" _I may have to kill him. When? After school? No, Sofia's party is coming up. Maybe the weekend. He usually stays home and his mother works weekends. I just need to get his father out of the house. Perhaps wait until he goes to get groceries or something."_

At the end of the day, Mabel and Dipper wave to their friends, heading back to their car. Dipper adjusts his mirrors again as Mabel sits next to him. He sees Johnny's words have affected her. She eyes him awkwardly.

"So Mabel, Johnny's being annoying."

"Yeah… he says you can't feel."

"I do, for you."

"I… I know."

Dipper smiles as he turns to her, hoping his smile will show how he feels. But she looks away from him, and his face goes blank. The twins drive home. Dipper hurries to his room, closing the door.

"Dip?" Mabel says.

"I'll… I'll be out in a bit. I just need to work on something."

Dipper locks the door, leaving Mabel out. He knows she's pacing in the halls. He sets out to work on a small project, one he hopes will show Mabel how he feels about her.

* * *

Mabel speeds back home in her car with Dipper in tow. She stumbles into the door with Dipper, dragging him up the stairs to her room. Dipper uses her desk to do his homework while she occupies herself with video games. Dipper now spends most of his time with her, becoming used to the closeness they both share. She watches him work, feeling a strange satisfaction as she sees his brain go into overdrive.

" _At least one of us will give a damn about our future."_

Once Dipper is finished with his homework, he joins Mabel on the bed watching television.

"So, uh… Mabel."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go hang out somewhere? Maybe go to dinner?"

"Where?"

"I was hoping… that fancy Italian place. I've saved up some money."

"You won't need to pay. I found some rich asshole and stole his wallet."

"I… um…"

"He had more than enough money. I remember you used to say that being rich is like cheating at life."

"I, uh… alright… you didn't… he's not hurt, right?"

"No. You have a very odd sense of right and wrong."

"Yeah… just, weird."

"Yes we are."

"We did save the world from a giant satanic triangle. That has to have messed with our minds."

"Yes. Killing that bastard was fun. But not as fun as when those ghosts tried to possess me. _I_ possessed _them_."

Mabel snickers, looking back on her summer in Gravity Falls. How the unassuming ghosts attempted to take control of her. And with them assuming her mind to be that of a normal, arrogant teen, they instead found rage and fire. The ghosts seemed to burn, screaming in agony as Mabel dominated their thoughts. Mabel strengthens her grip when thinking back to the person she hated most.

"You're… choking."

"Oops. Sorry."

Mabel releases her grip on her brother's neck. He knows she's thinking about someone she hated. She always strengthens her grip, or snarls when focusing on those she's come to despise.

"What were you thinking about?" Dipper asks.

"That stupid, dingy bitch Wendy."

"What? What did she do?"

"First, she stole you. With her stupid, slightly perky breasts and her dumb red hair. And then, even though she knew you crushed on her she kept leading you on… and then… then she broke your heart. So I broke some of her ribs."

"Shit… that was you?" Dipper says.

"… Yeah." Mabel says sheepishly.

"She said it was some bear ghost thing… holy fuck."

"Sorry."

Dipper looks up to Mabel's eyes. She seems like a regretful puppy. But once she sees his irritated gaze, his protesting eyes, her expression changes. The anger returns, and Dipper looks away, hoping to avoid his sister's wrath. He focuses on the television, remaining silent as Mabel releases her anger in deep breaths.

* * *

Within the other realm, Dipper finishes his project. He steps out of the room with his laptop, going over to Mabel's room and joining her on the bed.

"I wanted to show you something, sister."

She looks up, taking the earphones out and placing her iPod down. Dipper takes out a small usb and inserts it into the laptop. He turns on the laptop and finds the lone file on the drive. Mabel watches as he begins playing the video. In the video, Dipper places the laptop down on his desk, facing the camera and looking into it, taking several deep breaths.

"Was this-"

"Shh… just watch."

Mabel watches the video silently. Dipper clears his throat and grunts several times. Then he looks towards the camera, ready to speak.

"My name is Dipper Pines. I am a sociopath. I have killed thirteen all together people. The first was back in Gravity Falls when I was twelve. Visiting my great uncle for a summer trip, I found an old man in a dumpster. His name was Fiddleford Mcgucket. I just wanted to see what would happen. It took a while for him to die. I realized it was because I was only twelve, still too weak to do much, even armed with such a large knife. So I waited. Three years later, I killed a lady on Christmas vacation to the beach. She kept talking loudly over my sister and I. So she had to be silenced. I tried asking her politely, but she wouldn't listen. So I put poison in her drink. Everyone thought it was a heart attack. Next, there was Gideon Gleeful during our next summer. I slit his throat outside the Aquatic View. He bled out in minutes. The next ones aren't significant. I simply wanted to see how their bodies worked. Homeless folks, several drug addicts. Lastly, there was Dr. Goodman. He figured out what I was. He wanted me separated from my sister… I… I… I lied when I said I didn't kill the therapist… I wanted to spare him… but I couldn't. He had a metal plate in his head that prevented me from taking his memories. truthfully, the only one I ever cared for is her. That's who I am making this video for… Mabel, this video is yours. Do with it what you want. If you think I'm too dangerous to be free, turn it over to the police."

The video ends. Mabel is brought to silent tears. Tears for her brother's poisoned soul, a darkness he was cursed with, a darkness he was born with. She sheds tears for her love for him. And she cries harder, realizing that this is him trusting her, hoping she understands his love for her. She sobs into his shoulder as he takes the usb stick out. He sets it in Mabel's hands. She cries into his neck. He holds her close, the small pieces of his soul regretful for bringing her to tears.

"Dipper… you… I'll help you…"

"Thank you."

The twins move into the bed, huddling closely as they wait to go to the party. The twins' mother walks up the stairs, looking in on them. She has begun to suspect the twins' closeness. Dipper's hands are in Mabel's hair, holding her close and savoring her body. But once his focus turns away from his sister, he realizes that they have an audience. He retreats behind his mask, smiling as he gives a wave, treating everything as normal.

"Hey."

"What… what are you two doing?"

"Just watching Star Galactors. Silly show. Mabel had a knot in her hair I was trying to untangle."

Dipper stretches, shifting slightly to move farther from Mabel. She gives a wave to her mother, looking back to the computer.

"We're going to that party for Sofia's soon. We'll head out in a couple minutes. You need anything while we're out?" Dipper asks.

"I, uh, no. Nothing."

The twins' mother sighs, relieved by Dipper's lie. He stays farther back from Mabel, realizing how close they've become.

"We'll need to hide better."

"I know, Dip… why do you do it?"

"What?"

"Those… the people you've killed."

"I just… I wanted to know what it's like… other people kill all the time. I wanted to know."

Mabel brings him into a hug. He looks at her, blankly staring as her warmth fills his cold mind.

"Please… it's easier for me… because we both know death isn't it. We've seen ghosts and stuff… but no more… just no more… I love you… and I can't see you thrown in jail… or… or worse."

"Mabel… I haven't killed since we started this… and even if we stop, I won't do it anymore… because I can't see you cry."

Mabel smiles, kissing him on the lips. She represses a smirk at how absurd her life is. Hours later, the two prepare to go to their friends' party. Dipper drives to the restaurant, pulling into the parking lot. He sees Johnny waiting at the table already. Dipper eyes him through the open window, knowing that he'll cause trouble later. Dipper and Mabel go into the restaurant, sitting next to their friends. Mabel sits beside Laura while Dipper takes the space next to Johnny. Johnny squirms in his seat.

"So Sofia, happy eighteenth birthday." Dipper says.

"Thanks."

"A big year." Laura says.

"Not as big as twenty-one. Happy drunk times for all!" Mabel shouts. Dipper laughs along with the group. After a few minutes Mabel excuses herself to use the bathroom. Johnny moves away several seconds later.

" _He really is obvious. Not too bright either. Still, I wonder why he's never trusted me. Paranoia, maybe."_

Johnny waits outside the stall for Mabel. She sees him as she walks out of the women's room. She groans in aggravation.

"Johnny, stop."

"Mabel… I know there's something wrong with him. I've seen it before. A year ago. He thought no one was looking into the lab. His eyes were green. Like he was hiding his identity. There was something on the tray. Something moving. I thought it was my imagination, but now I know. He didn't smile or think. He just… he's going to strike. Once he's bored of you, he's going to attack."

"Fuck off."

Mabel pushes past Johnny, walking back to the table with a frown on her face. She sits next to her brother, letting out a puff of air.

"You alright, sis?"

"Yeah… just, why'd you invite Johnny, Sofia?"

"I, uh, he's a friend?"

"What has he said about my brother?"

"He's still on about that?" Sofia asks, disbelief plain on her face. Dipper chuckles awkwardly, passing it off as his friend being silly.

"Yeah. Apparently he thinks I'm some, like, criminal mastermind or something. Kind of silly."

Dipper smirks while Johnny comes back to the table. Sofia and Laura glare at him, having gone over to Dipper's side.

"Seriously, Johnny. Stop with this paranoid bullshit." Laura says.

"I just wanted to hang out with my friends on my birthday. But you've got to be a jackass. Seriously, stop."

Johnny stutters with the realization that Dipper and Mabel have turned their friends against him. He goes silent as he takes a seat next to Dipper.

"So Johnny, I'm… whatever I did to make you hate me, I'm sorry."

Dipper's apology only goes to further bury Johnny, just as Dipper intended.

"Dip, you're a good guy. Johnny's full of shit." Sofia says.

"Yeah, bro. You're as normal as the normies go. Seriously, I love you, ya big dork."

Dipper laughs happily as he grabs his glass of water. He drinks the glass, using a napkin to dab his chin carefully. After the meal, the twins make their way back to the car. Johnny follows them out. He walks up to the twins. Dipper turns to meet Johnny's gaze. Instead of wearing his mask, Dipper stares soullessly into Johnny's eyes. He reveals his mechanical nature, walking forward to meet Johnny.

"Mabel, sister dear. Are we going to let this annoyance hound us forever?"

Mabel turns back to see Johnny standing firm. She walks forward and grabs her brother's free hand, squeezing tightly.

"Johnny. Go away. Sofia and Laura are already gone. You might be able to stay friends with them if you shut up. Leave my brother alone."

Mabel rests against her brother's side, revealing their closeness. Johnny walks forward, trying to convince Mabel. But what happens next shocks both Mabel and Johnny. Dipper charges forward and crushes Johnny's mouth with his hand, preventing him from screaming. Dipper next throws Johnny onto the ground and rests one foot firmly on his back.

"I don't like you Johnny. You just won't leave me and my sister alone. Truth is, I greatly value her presence. One might even call this love. I love her. She's the one who tells me what to do. She's the one I serve. Because she is the one who cares while I can't. I need simply receive her word, and you will be dead."

Mabel walks up and glares down. Johnny's brought to the brink of tears. Mabel crouches down, looking at him with an alien coldness in her eyes.

"Johnny. Never talk about my brother again. Now fuck off."

Dipper takes his foot off Johnny. The twins make their way back to their car. Dipper drives out of the parking lot as Johnny flees into the night.

"I'm sorry, sister. But he was stubborn. He wouldn't leave us alone."

"I know. Hopefully he stays out of our way now."

* * *

Within the other universe, Mabel pulls up to the restaurant. She glares through the windows, seeing a party with George and Chad at the table.

"So, you trying to ditch me for these worthless bastards?!" Mabel shouts.

"I, no. I didn't know they were there."

Dipper backs away slightly. Mabel grumbles under her breath, clenching her teeth as she steps out of the car. Dipper follows her, holding her hand to show that he still loves her. That he is loyal to her, hoping her temper will fade. She releases her anger in rapid puffs. The twins enter the restaurant and find a table, pushing past a waiter and sitting at the other end of the restaurant. Mabel glares across the room at the party as Dipper waits for the menu.

"Mabel… so, what do you want to order?"

"Don't know." she says, folding her arms and looking at the other customers. Dipper releases his annoyance in a deep breath. He clenches his fists under the table, wiggling his fingers and shaking his shoulders. Once he's sure he can speak calmly, he turns back to Mabel.

"You know I haven't spoken to them in months. I don't even know why they're all meeting here."

Mabel's cold eyes turn back to Dipper's.

"I guess so…"

"Do you, like, want to split a meal?"

"That would be fine."

Mabel releases a deep sigh as a server brings them both glasses of water. Dipper takes a glass and gulps down the water. Mabel takes the lemon peel out and squeezes it onto her tongue, savoring the flavor.

"How do you manage that?" Dipper asks.

"I like lemons."

"I never did. Too sour."

"You really can't take the sour, can you?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm all like-"

Dipper scrunches his lips and crosses his eyes. Mabel smirks, releasing the tension in the air. The twins order their food and Mabel moves into the seat next to her brother. They share a plate of spaghetti. Dipper takes a smaller portion. Mabel pushes slightly more onto his plate. He smiles, looking into her eyes and seeing her happy.

"How come… how come you don't like me hanging out with anyone else?"

"Because… you're trying to get to them, aren't you?"

"No… I just… I need to know. Please."

"They… you're… I… I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't want you running off with some jerk ass donkeys… I love you."

"I love you too… I'll always be here for you, you know?... I just… these last months… that insanity in Gravity Falls. When we almost died… I realized then that I wanted to be with you. And I know that… that not everyone understands you. But I like being with you."

"Same." is all Mabel says.

After they finish their meal, Dipper goes to use the bathroom. He bumps into Chad on the way out. Dipper attempts to hurry past, but he feels his arm pulled back.

"Let go. I'm going back." Dipper says.

"What… if she's… if she's hurting you, you can tell us. Please. You aren't alone."

"You're right. I have Mabel. Now fuck off."

Dipper jerks his arm away, walking back to sit next to Mabel. She glares at Chad as he approaches.

"He followed me." Dipper says, hoping Mabel will keep her rage focused on Chad. She brings Dipper into a hug, wrapping her arm around him, claiming him as her property.

"Chad, go away before I get angry."

Chad takes out his phone and begins to call the police. Dipper jumps for the phone and yanks it out of Chad's hand. He gives to Mabel, who snaps it in two with her bare hands. Chad backs away as Dipper and Mabel both glare at him.

"If you think I'm going to let you steal _my_ Dipper, then you are very, very wrong. I'll kill you. And no one will find you. Just like Pitt. Just like Stacy. Just like the therapist."

Chad shakes with terror, fleeing back to his table.

"I think he soiled himself." Mabel jokes.

"S… you killed Stacy?"

"She was a dumb whore. Kept smoking and breathing down my neck. And she wouldn't stop trying to fuck you."

Dipper swallows, realizing that every rumor about his sister is true. A small part of him had hoped she wasn't as monstrous as they claimed her to be. That Stacy truly did run off and disappear. His gaze turns down, realizing he was simply fooling himself.

"Brother… I love you… that's what matters… that is only what matters. We've killed monsters. We've killed other creatures near Gravity Falls. And their lives didn't matter. Just like Stacy's didn't. Just like Johnny… but you. You and I are what matter."

Her spell of affection drives deep into his soul. He nods, feeling her hot breath on his neck. After the meal, the twins walk out of the restaurant, past the worried eyes of their peers as they see the twins for what they are. They know that there is a connection between the twins that is stronger than any other bond. And they realize that Mabel will kill them all to stay with her brother. Mabel steps into the driver's seat as Dipper buckles his seatbelt. She releases a deep breath and drives back home.

With the weekend beginning, the twins remain in their home, watching movies and playing games together. Dipper sits close to Mabel on the bed. The twins' mother looks into the room at her children.

"What… what are you two doing?"

"Playing with my younger brother."

"You're always going to tease me about that, aren't you, sis?"

"Always."

Dipper rolls his eyes as Mabel glares at their mother. The glare sends the lady back from the room. Dipper defeats Mabel's character. She grunts, squeezing the controller in her hand. But once her easily sparked anger has faded, Dipper starts another match. This time Mabel defeats his character flawlessly.

"You held back, didn't you?"

"I didn't. Honestly."

Mabel groans, dropping the controller on the floor.

"I'm bored. Let's watch some movies."

"Okay."

Dipper finds his laptop, turning it on and sitting with Mabel. Dipper searches through the movies that he knows Mabel loves. They settle on Bloodthirst, watching the trilogy concerning Dracula's rise to power late into the night.

"So Mabel… where do you want to go after school is over?"

"Don't care. You can go to one of those Ivy League places. I'll move in with you, find something easy to do."

"That would be good. Only a couple more months until graduation."

"We both know you're the only one graduating. Who gives a shit, anyways? I can just get a job as a bartender or stripper."

"Stripper? You're definitely hot enough for that."

"I know. And plenty of pathetic shits will want a piece of me."

At the end of the day, the twins cuddle in the bed, drifting to sleep together. Their father leaves for a business trip early in the morning, going up to Washington. Mabel smiles, knowing that they'll have plenty of time together once their mother goes to the hospital for her day shift.

* * *

Dipper wakes up early in the morning as the sun has just begun to come over the horizon. Dipper dresses in a striped shirt with cuffs. He doesn't bother to button up all the way, too relaxed to care at the moment. He leaves his room to meet with his father before he goes on his business trip to Washington. The twins' father takes a deep breath, a sign that he's about to discuss something important and difficult with his son.

"So, your mother said you and Mabel were really close yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. Mabel had a knot in her hair." Dipper replies, holding back his irritation at being scolded for having a close bond with his sister, even though none know about just how close it has grown.

"Yeah… I know she isn't the strongest. But you have to help her… and you can't be… indulging her all the time."

"Indulging?" Dipper says, a frown forming on his face. "She's not weak. She's just worried about college life… I think she's scared. I mean, I'm probably going to be heading off for Yale. We won't be able to hang out as much as before."

"Yeah… you know, forget I said anything… enjoy these last months… but make sure she knows what's coming."

"She does. I think that's why we're hanging out more now. It's fine. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. I need to get going. Bye."

Dipper waves to his father. Once he's driving away, Dipper's face goes blank. He knows that a conflict will eventually arise. He thinks onto what the twins will need to do when the situation arrives. He sits on the couch, thinking as to how he will keep his love with Mabel secret.

" _We can… Gravity Falls… Stan was never very judgmental. And if he does try to harm us, we can overpower him. The old man is weak. I'll make him help us… after high school, yes. That's what we'll do."_

Dipper waits downstairs for his family to wake up. Mabel stumbles down the stairs, meeting Dipper in the kitchen.

"So… our parents are getting worried… about our closeness, sister."

"Uh… yeah, I know… you got a plan for after high school?"

Dipper nods as he clasps his hands and rests his chin on them. Mabel can't help but smile at the almost clichéd diabolical nature of her brother's posture. And then she buries her fears and worries as the pain of realizing he truly is a monster returns. The pain in her chest from when he revealed exactly what he was.

"I think we should go to Gravity Falls, sister. Work with our Grunkle before heading out on our own."

"Yeah."

Soon, the twins' mother wakes up and heads down to join her kids, eating breakfast with them before leaving for work. Once she's gone, the twins hurry up the stairs. Mabel smiles at her brother. He offers a smile in return. He makes his way into the bed, crawling over the stuffed animals and meeting Mabel's eyes.

"Mabel, I love you."

"I love you, Dipper… I love you."

His lips press against hers. The world is silent, save for the sound of their breath, their lips meeting together. Dipper sits up and begins removing his shirt. Mabel begins stripping her pajamas and panties off while Dipper unzips his pants and pulls them down. Both of them need this moment, to retreat from the uncertainty of the future. He slides his hand up Mabel's shirt, pulling it over her head and dropping it at the side of the bed. He enters her, sliding in as he rests his head beside hers. He listens to her moans, her sounds of joy. Her breath is in his ears, her scent is in his mind, tickling and warping his senses. He watches her face, her joy. And then he sees her face turn away. She holds her hand over her mouth as her eyes begin watering. Dipper's smile fades into a blank stare. He stops his movement, turning to see what had driven his sister to tears. He meets his mother's gaze. The madman who once had a plan for everything is caught like a deer in the headlights. He cannot react, simply thinking on his own recklessness.

" _Careless… I was careless."_

Before their mother can scream or yell or flee, Dipper is already off Mabel. He grabs his mother by the mouth and throws her out of the room, shutting the door.

"What the fuck?! Get out! Get out!"

Dipper ignores his mother's protests as he calmly fetches his boxers and pants, dressing as Mabel frantically paces back and forth, holding her head. She's dizzy, terrified, worried beyond belief. Dipper doesn't wait for his sister to dress, knowing their mother might call the police, or their father, or any number of things to separate him from his sister, an outcome he cannot permit. He opens the door and steps out. He shuts the door as his mother backs away, terrified of his dead eyes. He says nothing, he makes no movement, he barely even breaths. His hands are relaxed at his side as he waits for his sister to regain her composure. The cold, soulless man reveals himself fully to his mother for the first time. Minutes pass as Dipper continues his standoff with his terrified mother. Mabel appears, taking several rapid breaths as she grabs her brother's hand and squeezes. Dipper releases a short breath, knowing that his only chance to maintain their lives together is to destroy his mother's memories of this night.

"Sister dear, help our mother come to terms with this. I need to fetch something."

Dipper hurries to his room, searching for his amulet and his book of spells, along with the ingredients necessary to create the memory altering potion written down. Mabel's mother, seeing her psychotic son leave, runs down the stairs, heading for the kitchen phone.

"Mom, stop!"

Mabel charges after her mother as she dials the emergency services. Mabel fights for the phone. Desperation drives her to punch her own mother. She rips the phone out of her mother's hands and shuts it off. Dipper hurries down the stairs with the amulet and his book. Mabel defends her love with Dipper, knowing she's the only one who can keep him chained down. The only one who can keep him from indulging his desires

"I'm not leaving Dipper! You got that?! And when those stupid cops show up, we're going to behave like a normal, ever day family!"

"Mabel, stop!"

"No!"

Mabel chokes back a sob as Dipper readjusts his appearance, desperate to maintain a sense of normalcy. But the twitch in his right pointer finger reveals his unstable mind. But before he can resolve the situation with his mother, Dipper hears a loud knocking on the door.

"That's too soon for the police." Dipper says. He walks over to the door and looks through the keyhole, spotting Johnny, ever the persistent thorn in Dipper's side. Johnny seems to be holding a magnifying glass in his hand. Dipper opens the door and looks down at his prey.

"Tread carefully, Johnny. If the following minutes go well, then everyone comes out of this alive."

Dipper grabs Johnny by the throat and drags him into the house. He doesn't bother with formalities, simply desiring to remove both his mother's and Johnny's memories as quickly as possible. He throws Johnny onto the couch with his mother, watching them both as Mabel paces back and forth.

"What the fuck is going on?" Johnny asks.

"Dipper, you can't get away with this! The cops are coming!" Dipper's mother shouts, earning a scowl from the sociopathic teenager. His eyes begin to shimmer green as he forces his mother and Johnny to the couch, silencing them before speaking.

"Johnny, Mother. Nothing leaves this room. Because I'm not the kind of person to let other people get in my way. Right, wrong. Good, evil. None of it matters to me. I only care about one person, and if anyone of you try to _steal_ her from me, then I will not hesitate to kill you both."

Dipper frantically searches through the book of spells, while fiddling in his pocket for the proper chemicals and alchemist tools to create the memory wiping potion. But before he can even read the necessary steps to make the proper concoction, the police have arrived and begun knocking on the door. Dipper walks over to the door. He opens it, scratching the back of his head, and pretending to be an awkward bystander to a domestic issue.

"I, uh… I see you've heard the call."

"Yeah. So can we come in?"

"I, uh, yeah. It's chilled down by now."

Dipper walks in with the two police officers. With the amulet hidden in one pocket and a straight razor in another, he prepares to kill them without remorse should they attempt to harm him and his sister. Johnny sits silently on the couch, staring at the ground as Mabel eyes her silent, terrified mother. Dipper walks into the living room, heading for the kitchen. He pulls a chair from the kitchen and sits down, facing his mother.

"So, why did you call?" one of the cops asks.

"Mom and Mabel had a fight. Apparently, uh… Mabel was with Johnny here." Dipper replies

"Mom didn't want me to be with the one I love." Mabel says.

"And… this is why you called us over?"

"I, uh, I kind of panicked. Sorry." Dipper replies, pretending to be the one who dialed the phone.

Dipper scratches his head and releases a nervous chuckle, feigning embarrassment and hoping they will simply leave. Instead, they separate Mabel and her mother. One cop goes to speak with Mabel in the kitchen while the other walks down the hall with the mother. Dipper sits by Johnny's side. He eyes the magnifying glass and, on closer inspection, realizes that it has magical properties. A glass capable of revealing the truth to a person's soul.

"The eye of truth. So that's how you knew I wasn't normal."

"You can't escape, Dipper. Just confess and Mabel will be safe."

"You had one simple task, Johnny. Stay out of our lives. I don't think Mabel will protect you after this day. So you had better watch yourself."

Dipper's finger twitches slightly, seeing Mabel and the cop return. Mabel sits on the couch next to Dipper. She grabs his hand, squeezing tight, not worrying about Johnny being in the center of the fallen family. Dipper takes her hand up, rubbing her knuckles. The other officer comes back into the living room, motioning for his partner. Dipper remains silent, waiting for them to leave, hoping his mother didn't reveal the truth. But he knows by their eyes that she has. The shameful disgust obvious on the officer's face when he learns the truth from his partner.

"Mabel… I'm sorry." Dipper says. He drags her close, holding her to calm his senses. He needs to be focused to use his amulet and use it to his advantage. Mabel cries into his shoulder as the two police look them over. Dipper looks up, his lip trembling as he begs them, knowing that Mabel doesn't need to see his madness.

"Whatever our mother said, it was a lie… I… I love my sister more than anything. Just… just let us be. We'll leave. You won't ever see us again. Just let us go."

"It's over. Whatever you were doing, it's over."

"Please… don't do this." Mabel pleads. The officers approach, ready to separate the twins and drag Dipper away. His face goes blank as he holds Mabel tightly.

"Sister… stay low."

The officers pause in place, seeing Dipper's eyes change color. With his amulet in hand and his other carrying his weapon of choice, he prepares to end the threats to his love. Mabel drags Johnny to the floor as Dipper lunges for one of the cops. He slashes deep into his throat, bleeding the man out as Dipper's mother screams. The other cop retrieves his gun, but he's forced in place by Dipper's powers.

"I told you to leave us. Now you have to die."

Dipper kills the other cop, letting the blood splash all over his face. Dipper's soulless eyes glance back to his mother, staring out his red, blood soaked face. Dipper approaches her with the razor, lunging for her. He drags her back into the living room, muffling her voice with his hand as Mabel and Johnny struggle on the ground. Dipper places his razor back in his pocket, wrapping his fingers around his mother's throat. Her screams die in her throat as she slowly suffocates into unconsciousness. Dipper sets her on the couch as Johnny runs for the door. Dipper and Mabel charge for him, dragging their former friend back and forcing him down.

"Sister, there is a bundle of rope in my closet."

Dipper keeps Johnny pinned as Mabel rushes up the stairs. She returns moments later with the rope, using it to try and tie up her mother, who begins to stir and panic. Johnny's hands fumble for the belt of the dead officer.

"Hold still and you might live, Johnny."

The stubborn teen refuses, taking the gun and attempting to kill the mad twin. Dipper struggles for the gun, holding it back as Mabel keeps her mother pinned down.

"Stop struggling!" Mabel shouts. The world goes silent with a loud bang. Dipper looks to his sister and mother. He sees a ruby red stain his sister's shirt. Dipper turns back to Johnny with mindless, unstoppable rage burning in his mind.

"FUCKING DIE!"

Dipper screams as he strangles his sister's friend, growling and screaming as his enemy turns purple and bloated in the face. Dipper releases his hold, listening to the sound of Johnny's heart stopping. He embeds Johnny's death in his psyche, savoring it, using it to give him a sense of peace. Dipper turns worriedly to his sister, only to realize that the gun had hit another target. Mabel breaks down, crying as her mother struggles with the hole piercing her chest. Dipper hurries off the couch, looking over the wound on his mother.

"No internal organ damage, no severed arteries."

Dipper grabs his sister's hand and pulls her away, leaving their terrified mother on the couch, surrounded by the dead. Dipper hurries to his room while Mabel moves to hers, each packing their essentials for the escape. Dipper walks to the bathroom and washes his face. He meets his gaze in the mirror. The gaze of a psychopath, who now knows the path he must take.

"So this is how it ends."

Dipper finishes cleaning the evidence off his face. He ducks down below, opening the cabinet beneath the sink and fetching rubbing alcohol. He walks into Mabel's room, finding a length of thread and needle before walking back down the stairs. Mabel is crying next to her wounded mother, who continues to bleed onto the couch. Dipper walks over and sits down, using the thread and needle from Mabel to stich his mother up.

"That will keep you alive until help comes. If only you had listened."

Dipper steps back, tugging on Mabel's hand, beckoning her away. Dipper looks over Mabel, checking for any wounds before they leave and abandon their old lives. As Dipper pulls onto the highway, he looks through the mirror.

"Where do you we go, sister dear?"

"Gravity Falls."

"Yes… Gravity Falls."

* * *

A universe over, Dipper and Mabel sit on the couch. Mabel watches the television as Dipper rests his head in her lap. She treats him like a dog, lightly petting his hair and massaging his head. Mabel holds the source of her power in a black, heart-shaped locket. Within the locket that rests across her heart, she has a picture of Dipper. Her brother looks up, meeting her harsh gaze. A vile smile forms on her lips.

"So, brother, where do you want to go after school is over?"

"I, uh, don't know… I've been getting some school offers, but most of the colleges are out of state."

Dipper turns away, staring at his reflection in the television's black screen. He thinks about his sister. How she's killed, how she's ruined. But near him, he sees the storm in her soul settle. He realizes he's the only one who can calm her rage.

"Mabel… you haven't gotten in any fights in a while."

"Yes… haven't been angry enough… I guess I have you to thank."

Dipper stretches, moving up and resting on Mabel's shoulder. The twins listen to the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Dipper attempts to move away, but Mabel drags him closer. He realizes she doesn't care in the slightest who discovers them.

"Mabel… if they know, we'd have to leave. Everything would fall apart… just wait a little longer."

Mabel grumbles, releasing Dipper. He turns on the television as his mother walks into the door. She looks in at her children, seeing Dipper hanging out with their troubled daughter. Dipper gives a wave, treating everything casually. Minutes later, the twins hear another car pulling up. Dipper turns around.

"Oh… oh fuck."

Dipper sees his friends walk up to the door with two police officers. Mabel turns and sees, grumbling under her breath. She takes several deep breaths before standing up, marching over to the door. Before the police can even knock she swings the door open, lazily leaning against the wooden frame.

"What do you want?" Mabel asks with a venomous tone.

"We were called because-"

"I was talking to the little shits behind you. Hey Chad, what do you think you're doing?" Mabel says, glaring at Dipper's friends behind the police.

"Miss-"

"My name's Mabel. Fuck it, come on in. Just need another problem today."

Mabel sighs, making her way back to the living room as the police follow her inside. Chad and George step in as Mabel falls onto the couch. Dipper pinches his nose, seeing his former friends walk in.

"Really, guys? I mean seriously? What the hell."

Dipper groans as his mother comes into the living room.

"What? What's going on?" the twins' mother asks.

"I, uh, I take it you're their mother."

"Yes. What has Mabel done now?"

"Shut up." Mabel says. The police ignore her vicious temper for the moment before continuing.

"Chad and George here have reported Mabel as… they say she's manipulating her brother."

"I'm not being manipulated. Seriously, like, I stopped hanging out with them because they kept treating my sister like crap. So now Mabel here's my best buddy, even if she can be a little brash."

Mabel releases a low puff from her nose, glaring at Dipper's former friends as the older teen tries to reason his way out of the conflict.

"Dipper, you have to stop lying." Chad says.

"I'm not, and you have issues."

Dipper sighs, hoping that his lies can push the police away. His mother steps forward, glaring down at her daughter.

"I… my daughter almost always hangs out with him… she never does anything else. I… I think Chad and George here are telling the truth."

Mabel stands up and nearly jumps for her mother, but she feels a hand grab hers and pull back. Dipper pulls her back to the couch, hoping he can keep her temper down.

"You think they're telling the truth? That's the problem, though. You don't think, do you, bitch?" Mabel says, glaring at her mother as Dipper holds her hand, hoping he can somehow settle his sister's rage.

"Mabel… please. Let's just clear this up with these cops." Dipper says.

Mabel sighs, falling back against her brother. She still doesn't care about her closeness with Dipper. She yawns, wiggling her head before leaning further down.

"You make a good pillow, bro."

Dipper chuckles awkwardly, seeing the two police move closer.

"Unless you have any proof, I'd like you both to leave so I can teach Chad and George here a lesson about minding their own business." Mabel says.

"Mabel, get away from him." the twins' mother commands, no longer willing to stand by and be dominated by her mad child. Mabel ignores her pestering parent in favor of watching the television.

"Get away from him!"

Mabel stands up and glares down at her mother. But rather than fear, Mabel sees rage. The same sort of anger she often feels, now directed back at her. The twins' mother slaps her daughter. Eye twitching, Mabel lunges for her mother, tumbling to the floor as she pulls at her hair and punches the older woman in the chest. Mabel stops the fight once she sees the locket dangling from her chest. She stands up and walks back to the police as they separate the group. Mabel doesn't pretend to hide her twisted nature. She falls back to the couch as her mother goes silent. The police are left in the center of the chaos. Mabel's mother sees the locket. Something she's never seen her daughter wear. She lunges for her, ripping the locket off Mabel's neck. Mabel's eyes bulge open. First she feels shock. And then she clenches her fists, her mind flaring with unstoppable rage.

"Give that back, you bitch!"

Mabel jumps for the locket, but the police keep her back. As her mother opens the ornament, Mabel's source of power falls to the ground.

"You want proof?! Here!"

The twins' mother shows the officers the locket. Inside is Dipper's picture, kept within the heart. Mabel reaches for her amulet, grabbing it off the ground and closing her eyes.

"Guys, stop. Mabel isn't doing anything weird with me. We're just, like, hanging out. And stuff." Dipper says, still trying to salvage the situation. The bead of sweat and the nervous laughter reveal the truth. Mabel takes a deep breath and pulls Dipper closer. She clings to him, more to anchor her unfathomable rage than out of any sort of affection of worry for him.

"Dipper… I love you… whatever happens next… remember that."

Dipper nods as the tears fill his eyes. The two police attempt to separate the twins, but are forced into place by Mabel's gaze. Filled with an unnatural glow, her azure eyes glare out with a destructive menace seen only by those who are about to meet their death.

Mabel releases her brother from her grip. She flings the officersinto the wall with her power before throwing them down at her feet. Dipper's friends attempt to flee as the twins' mother screams, but Mabel slams the door shut with her thoughts. The two police stand up, but Mabel does not relent. She grabs them by the throat, crushing their necks with her power. They die within the minute. Mabel growls, turning her wrath on Dipper's friends. Mabel drags them back as her mother attempts to flee. Dipper runs for his mother and drags her back to the living room. The three hostages are thrown against the couch, meeting the harsh gaze of the twins.

"You idiots… you should have left!" Dipper shouts at his friends. His mother reaches for him, but he pushes her hand back.

"Dipper, stop!"

"Shut up!" Mabel commands before turning to her brother. "Dipper, go to my room. There's some rope in the closet to tie these two up."

Dipper nods, running up to her room. Mabel paces slowly, keeping her gaze on the terrified captives. She sees Chad's eyes turn to the officer's belt. He jumps for it and takes the gun. She charges at him, forcing his weapon to the side. He manages to get off one round before she rips the weapon from his hand. Then she hears her brother. He yelps. Then she hears a loud thump. She turns back, seeing her brother fall to the floor.

"You… FUCKING DIE!"

Mabel snarls, turning her gaze back to Chad. She forces her dark will into a single point in Chad's brain, bursting his head apart as if he were shot by a magnum, leaving murky red chunks staining the carpet. Mabel turns and runs to her brother's aid. The two survivors, George and the twins' mother, are too terrified to move. Mabel finds her brother looking over his torso, checking for a bullet wound. Mabel looks him over, finding no wounds. She drags him closer, holding him in relief and steadying her heart.

"Dipper… just hurry to the car. I'll finish up the rest."

Dipper nods as Mabel takes the rope. She ties up her mother and George up. She spits on Chad's body before heading back to her room. She packs the twins' suitcases, taking them to the car and throwing them into the backseat. She steps into the driver's seat, buckling up and preparing to take off. She pulls haphazardly out of the driveway, knocking over the mailbox as she pulls away.

"Dipper… where do we go now?"

"I… Gravity Falls."

"Yes… Gravity Falls."


End file.
